A Mountain of Roses
by RubysDragonX
Summary: What if Ruby Rose grew up with a different, but still loving father, who took care of her and made sure to honor Summer's memory by making sure Ruby was raised right? Watch as Ruby goes through Beacon meeting new people Good and Bad and possibly even finding love. (Co-writer Winter1112)
1. Wrong Place but Right Time

**A/N: Hello everyone, here's a new story and no I'm not overloading myself, this is a team effort with a good friend of mine Winter1112, go check her out if you don't know her, her works a ART.**

**This Story will be replacing Healing Rose but for those of you who liked Healing Rose don't worry I'm not giving it up. Healing Rose will be on Freeze because I don't believe that my skills as a writer are up to that big of a challenge yet so for now it's on Weiss... *facepalms* why do I do this to myself, anyway I hope you all enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

Saffron Arroya grumbles as she stumbles towards the front door of her small home on Patch. She has had a long day, complete with Yang Xiao Long wrecking her waiting room to avoid getting her vaccinations. Granted, Tai helped her clean up while Raven all but sat on the scared five year old to get her shots. But she stares in shock as she sees Alex Garibaldi standing in the rain holding a sleeping Ruby, her tail hanging limply over his arm.

"Do ya mind if we come in? Kinda rainy out here." He rumbles quietly as he shields her with a familiar white cloak.

Saffron nods as she steps to the side to allow him access. "Alex where is her mother? Where's Summer?" She all but demands as she shuts the door behind him and glares. "She would kill you if she found out you have that poor baby out in this weather."

"Summer's dead Saffron." Alex replies sadly as he continues holding a sleeping 3 year old Ruby closely. "Killed on her hunt, along with Adaliz Schnee. Kali Belladonna and Glynda Goodwitch barely escaped themselves." He explains quietly.

Saffron cups her mouth and gasps, she was clearly shocked and shaken by the news of her friend's death. "That can't be." She finally blurts out. "They're the best huntresses in the world right now."

"It's the truth." He informs her as gently as possible. "Ah ain't got no reason to lie to ya, specially when it comes to Sum."

Saffron nods as she looks up at him. "I'm so so sorry, Alex. Is there anything at all I can do?"

He nods. "Ah still got ah job to do. And ah Grimm to hunt down before it can kill any more good Huntsmen or Huntresses. An Ruby's too young for me to take along on my hunts still, so will you do it? Will you help me take care of my baby Rose while ahm out on hunts?" The large man asks, his calm demeanor threatening to crack at any moment as he begins to tremble.

"But why me?" She asks. "Wouldn't Tai be a better choice since he has a little girl of his own that Ruby could play with?" Saffron was the one who delivered Yang, so it'd only make sense that Alex take Ruby there.

He shakes his head as he snorts in disgust. "I already tried that, but Tai turned her away saying it's too painful since Ruby is the spitting image of her Mama."

Saffron was shocked, annoyed and a little pissed. "Are you fu-" She stopped herself remembering that there was a small child present. "Are you kidding me?"

"Ya know I wouldn't joke around with stuff like this." He reminds her. "Specially since me and Tai never really saw eye to eye back in Beacon. You know that."

Saffron sighs at the reminder, as well as the memories of all the times she had to patch them both up after another one of their brawls. "Alright Alex, I'll take care of Ruby whenever you're gone."

Alex smiled as he handed Ruby over to Saffron gently, chuckling softly as she remains asleep. "Thanks Saffron, you don't know how much this means to me." He informs her as he motions to a suitcase just inside her door. "This has all her stuff in it, I know you ain't gonna need it, but I'll still send you money for her till I get back."

"You better come visit us Alex, I'm not going to have you pull a Jacques on her." Saffron says sternly.

Alex chuckles. "You ain't gotta worry about that, I'm the only family she has so I ain't going ta leave her alone, but I still have a job ta do." Alex gave the sleeping Ruby a kiss on the head between her wolf ears. "You behave for yur Auntie, you hear? She'll take good care of you mah pup." With that Alex turns to leave before stopping once more. "If you need anything before you can get ahold ah me, call Salem. She knows what's goin on."

Saffron nods as she gently bounces the sleeping pup. "Be careful, Alex. Safe journey."

Alex smiles sadly and nods before leaving, closing the door gently as he goes. Saffron can't help but start to cry softly as she continues to rock the now motherless girl, as she begins to mourn her lost friends….

* * *

Over the years Alex did more than just visit his little girl. He cut down on alot of his smaller hunts, farming them out to younger Huntsmen and Huntresses that need the valuable experience. He began working with larger groups to cut down on the time he would be gone from Ruby as well. And when the opportunity presented itself, he accepted the position of Huntmaster of the Vale branch of the Huntsman's Guild and turned it into an even bigger success than it already was. All for his pup and in memory of his beloved wife.

Ruby grew up knowing what it was like to be loved and cherished by her Mountain of a father, and when she showed an interest in being a Huntress, he taught her how to fight with her hands as well as smaller weapons like knives and hatchets as well as started taking her out on smaller hunts. When she came of age, he personally enrolled her into Signal Academy which was a Combat school in Vale for those wishing to work their way up to being Huntsman and Huntresses. And through it all, Alex and Ruby both visited Summer regularly, making sure to celebrate all of her achievements with her, despite her being gone all of these years now.

Signal was the first stop for those who wanted to be a Huntsman or Huntress and after they completed their years there, they would move on to one of the four great huntsmen schools located in each of the four kingdoms. From the moment she started, all the instructors knew that she was something special. She was already a naturally talented sharpshooter, and thanks to her father's teachings, was already advanced in combat basics as well as field survival. She even inherited his natural curiosity for history as well as weapon's creation.

While Ruby was attending Signal, Alex was pleasantly surprised to find out that Qrow, unlike Tai, had taken a liking to Ruby and kept an eye on her for him while he taught her at the combat school. It also seemed that Ruby had taken to Qrow's weapon of choice as well, creating her own scythe with both his, as well as her father's guidance.

But like all children, Ruby Rose-Garibaldi had to grow up. And like anyone, human or faunus, her destiny found her in the oddest of places, in the back of a small shop called from Dust till Dawn reading her favorite weapons magazine and listening to her favorite rock band while humming along. Of course, being a faunus has benefits like two sets of ears. But her headphones covered both sets of ears, so she didn't hear the small gang of thugs storm in and start robbing the store of all the dust it has. Nor did she hear the one thug that noticed her yell for her to put her hands up. Ruby only had ears for her music, and eyes on the brand new Sniper Rifle from the SDC's weapons division as well as the gorgeous white haired woman holding it.

But said thug definitely got her attention when he grabbed her shoulder and physically turned her around to face him. He was wearing red tinted glasses, a black business suit, and a matching Fedora hat. He signaled for her to take her headphones off, which she does with a sigh as she revealed her wolf ears to the man who didn't seem to care. "Yes?" She asks calmly, despite quickly realizing the situation she has been brought into.

"I said put your hands in the air now!" he ordered as he pointed his sword at Ruby, who points at herself.

"Are you talkin to little ole me?" She asks innocently enough as she drops the magazine behind her.

The thug nods. "Yeah you! Are you brain damaged or something?!"

Ruby frowned at the insult, and before the guy even knew what hit him, she kicked him hard in the gut, sending him flying across the store and into a display case full of gossip magazines like her friend Diane would read religiously. This catches the attention of another guy who came running and made the even dumber mistake of pointing his gun at her while yelling "Freeze!" Ruby rushed him and tackled him through the window of the store while using the momentum to propel herself outside as well to get more breathing space, and cause less damage to the poor old guy's store.

As Ruby stood up, the other men who were robbing the store run outside as their boss just casually walked out after them. At least he seemed like their boss since he was the only one who didn't look like a clone. Taking a quick headcount, she smirks as she takes her beloved scythe, Crescent Rose, off its magnetic holster on her back and settles it calmly on her shoulder. Only six of them total. Her Dad would offer to put both hands behind his back to try to make it fair for them, even though it wouldn't be remotely close.

"Well don't just stand that gawking at her, go get her." The man in the bowler hat commanded his men. With varying roars and war cries, they charge her clumsily, in a disorganized manner that any first year Signal student could handle easily. Slamming the heavy blade of her weapon into the ground, she prepares for close quarters combat.

As the first man got close, Ruby dodged the wide swing he made with his sword and kicked him in the side of the head knocking him to the ground and unconscious. As another goon rushes her, she leaps into the air and grabs her scythe, using it as a balance beam to knock him into a third unlucky thug and blast them both into a nearby wall with an almost sickening crunch. Spying the fourth idiot, she finishes her spin and lands perfectly to rip her scythe from the ground. Using the momentum of her spin, she slammed the back of her Scythe into the guy and sent him flying into his unlucky friend, number five, sending them crashing back through the broken window of the store.

The last of the goons had stayed back and started firing at Ruby with a sub-machine gun, but with very little accuracy. She almost wanted to stop him and force him to calm down before he accidentally shot himself, he was in such a panic. Instead, Ruby pulled the trigger on the handle of her weapon, showing that it was more than just a scythe. The force of the fifty caliber gravity infused dust round easily propelled her to the left and out of immediate danger. She pulled the trigger a few more times as she dashed around until she was behind the gunner and brought her scythe down on him hard enough to knock him out, but not to kill him. Spinning around quickly, she smiles at the leader as she grounds her scythe once again, this time the razor sharp butt end in the shape of a cross buried into the ground. "Your move." She tells him as she takes an almost relaxed pose while leaning slightly against the massive weapon.

The man with the bowler hat looks at his men littering the ground. "You were worth every cent. Truly you were," He said sarcastically as he takes his cigar out of his mouth and puts it out with his cane. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been fun but as much as I'd love to stick around..." He says as he levels his cane at her, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Judging from the way he was holding his cane it was also some kind of gun, a suspicion that is confirmed a moment later as he tosses a red dust crystal at her as a target sight flips up. Ruby sighs as she reacts faster than he was obviously expecting by the look of shock on his face as she triggered her semblance. Moving at half the speed of sound, she darts forward almost as soon as the crystal is launched in the air and grabs it in hand. Staying on the move, Roman looks like he is moving in slow motion as she jams the dust crystal into the now exposed barrel just as he was about to physically pull the trigger. Dashing past, she grabs the surprised looking owner and ducks for cover behind his open door as the cane explodes from the impact of the bullet on the red dust crystal.

With a scream, The man barely has enough time to toss the blocked weapon away before it explodes. But it still was enough to leave him holding his hand as it was shaking from the shock of the sudden turning of the tables. He let out a frustrated growl, but put his hands up as sirens could be heard approaching.

"The name's Roman and who are you, Miss?" Roman asked seeing if he could get a name with the face.

"It's Ruby." She told him nonchalantly as she helps the shopkeeper to his feet. Roman of course had moved his eyes past her face and down to the rest of her. She was wearing a pair of black shorts showing off her long, muscular yet shapely legs that end in a pair of red and black sneakers. Moving back up, he took note of the black and red tightly fitting long sleeved V-neck shirt that had her emblem printed over her well endowed chest. She also had her signature red hood on, which she was currently brushing dust and a few small pieces of his now destroyed cane off of.

He also took note of the rest of her features other than her bust and rear. Ruby had charcoal black hair which faded into a bright red as it reached the middle of her back and her right bang reached just past her chin, while her left was held out of her face by a simple beret type clip. She stood at least five foot eight and held herself with a quiet grace and dignity.

"So, how long have you been an active huntress, Miss Ruby?" He asks curiously as the police arrive and surround them both.

"Who, me? I ain't no active huntress yet. I'm only fifteen." She replies as she takes her student ID out to show the police, Signal Academy's emblem clearly visible.

Romans jaw almost hit the pavement but he had a good poker face so he managed to keep his composure. "Your joking right? You're only fifteen?!" He said in shock as he looked to her ample chest once more.

Ruby followed his eyes and immediately shielded her chest with one arm as she kept holding her student ID in the other. "I-I told ya mah real age and ya shouldn't question a girl's age when she tells ya, it's rude!" She replies, her odd accent coming out even thicker.

Roman hummed. "That's quite an accent you have there Red, I take it your not from around here?"

Ruby cleared her throat. "No ahm from here, just mah Dad has an accent and as his daughter ah just picked it up growin up." She explains as the police begin to handcuff Ruby and Roman both. "Oi! What the cookies?!"

"Please wait, that young lady stopped them from robbing me." The old store owner said as he walked outside, looking better than when Ruby shielded him from the exploding cane.

"We are aware she helped you but we still will be taking her into custody to question." A blond woman with a riding crop said as she walked up. "And we have many questions for the young lady." She adds before she used her semblance to fix the store owner's window.

Ruby was at the woman's side in a flash, the handcuffs spinning around one finger as she gets glared at. But just as she opened her mouth to say something, Roman called out to her.

"Hey Red!" Roman called out causing Ruby to look at him while he was being put into the back of a cop car. "Who's your dad?"

Ruby turned her body to him as she spoke, unconsciously covering her chest again. "His nickname is The Mountain." Ruby replied with a wide grin. "And I'm the Mountain's Rose!" Roman lost his poker face at that point. He went wide eyed at the fact that he just had a run in with The Mountains daughter, and actually survived in one piece.

"Yea I like living." That was the last thing Ruby heard him say as the police closed the door to the car. _That explains why she looks like that._ He thought to himself as they pulled away, his car leading a white van packed full of the fallen thugs.

Ruby turned her attention back to the blond woman as she keeps spinning the handcuffs around her finger, making the older woman snort. "So, you are that gigantic idiot's little girl." She comments as she snatches the handcuffs away. "And he taught you some of his dirtier tricks too, I see."

Ruby can't help but grin widely. "He is mah daddy!" And hey, you're a huntress, can I have your autograph!" Ruby asks excitedly as the back of her cloak begins to move excitedly. Glynda can't help but smile softly at how absolutely adorable she looks at this very moment. Just like Summer…..

* * *

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." The blonde Huntress scolds Ruby as she paces back and forth across the room while Ruby just sits with a deflated look on her face. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it." Ruby blurted out.

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." Ruby perks up at this before the woman sharply turns her head to glare at her, continuing, "And a slap on the wrist." She smacks her riding crop on the table in front of Ruby's hand for emphasis, causing her to let out a cute little squeak as she jerks her hands away. "But…" She sighs out. "There's someone here who'd like to meet you."

As she finishes a man in a black and dark green suit with glasses and gray-silver hair walks in carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a mug of coffee in his hands.

"Ruby Rose..." The gray haired man says, leaning in for a closer look. "You... Have silver eyes." The man states calmly.

"U-Um…" Is all Ruby can get out.

The man straightens back up and nods at the screen the Huntress is holding as it broadcasts her fight with the thugs. "So! Where did you learn to do this?"

Ruby answers, "S-Signal Academy. Also where was the camera?"

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked, completely ignoring Ruby's question.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answers.

"I see..." The man replies as he sets the cookies on the table in front of her.

She looks at him skeptically before slowly reaching out, she quickly took one of the cookies and ate it in one bite. After she sees that they are okay to eat she proceeded to eat the others in quick succession.

The man continues as Ruby eats her cookies, "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that caliber before….. A dusty old crow."

"Yeathat'smauncaqra." Ruby says with a mouth full of cookies to which the man arches a brow at her. Ruby swallow's what she has in her mouth and wipes it on her sleeve.. "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow though he's not my real uncle, he's a teacher at Signa I was complete garbage trying to use a full sized weapon before he took me under his wing, well complete garbage is a bit strong but now I'm all like- Waaaah! Whacha! SLICE! With a weapon, but my hand to hand combat was already good since because of my dad, he's a Huntsman."

"So I've noticed. And what is a beautiful young woman such as yourself doing at a school designed train warriors?" He asks quizzically before sitting down.

Ruby sits up straight and answers, "Well… ah wanna be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" He asks.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my dad is a great Huntsman and I'm trying to become a huntress cause I wanna help people. And my parents always taught me to help others even if they neglect and discriminate against you, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!?" When Ruby finishes her yammering.

The man just looks at her with a slight smile and asks, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of beacon."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby says happily.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks already knowing the answer but he asked anyway.

"More than anything." Ruby says full of determination.

"Well okay." Ozpin says with a smile, he then stands up. "Now I believe your father is here to pick you up." He says as a Mountain of a man walks into the room causing Ruby to pale but she was also internally happy to see him. "Hi Daddy!"

Alexander Garibaldi chuckles as he removes his wide brimmed jet black Stetson hat and looks at her. "Hey there, pup." He returns her greeting before looking at Ozpin. "You done with her, Ozzy? We got an early hunt in the morning. Need ta get some sleep."

Professor Ozpin nods as he motions with his cane towards the door. "I trust you heard the news?"

Alex nods. "Ah did. Ain't too sure who would be prouder, me or Summer. Pretty sure Sum would be." He declares, causing Ruby to all but tackle him in a hug, which he returns with one arm. "See ya Ozzy. Salem's waitin on us outside."

"Have a good rest of your evening, both of you." He tells them as they walk past, a proud father and his excited daughter.

* * *

The trip home was anything but silent, with Ruby and Salem talking excitedly over the good news. Of course, Alex had fallen silent since leaving Vale proper, his normal half smirk gone and a stoic mask in its place.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?" Ruby asks suddenly. Alex just bursts into a hearty laugh as he shakes his head.

"Angry? Why would I be angry at cha for doin what ya Mama would've done!" Alex continues to laugh which relaxed Ruby. "I woulda been disappointed in ya if ya hadn't done something."

Salem nods in agreement, the older blonde woman all smiles as well. "He's right. Summer would have been furious if she found out you did nothing at all." She states in agreement.

"And your ok with me going to Beacon early?" She asked nervously as she pokes her fingers together, just now realizing how much trouble she could have really been in tonight.

"Of course, you've proven yourself more than capable with stoppin that robbery." Alex replies as his smile stays on his face. "Saffron will be sad to see ya go though, she thinks of ya as one of her own."

"I for one will be thrilled to have you there." Salem adds. "Even though this old Mountain is going to bother me constantly asking for updates on you."

Ruby smiles. "Ah know and ah like to think of her as my second mom, just like ah think of you as mah auntie."

Salem looks at Alex, tilting her head at him. He shakes his head back as he looks in the rearview. "Ah already got ah list ah stuff you're gonna be needin. We can grab it all after our hunt tomorrow." He informs her, the pride still present in his voice.

"And Blue dorm just opened for use this year. You'll have a lot more room in there." Salem adds as she looks back at her. But she shakes her head with a smile as she realizes Ruby isn't paying attention anymore.

Ruby Rose-Garibaldi looked out the window of the truck and up at the broken moon. She never thought she'd get to go to her dream school early, or in such a way as she did tonight. And the thing that stood out most to her is the fact that her father and Salem both said her mother would be proud of her for her actions tonight. And that alone gave her comfort as well as pride.

Summer Rose-Garibaldi would have been proud of her, on the best night of her life…...

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading, next thing I post WILL be the next chapter to Elegance of a Blake Rose so until then I'll see you all next time, Piece out!**


	2. Interesting New Beginnings

**A/N: Hi everyone! Rubes here with an exciting new chapter of A Mountain of Roses! We have worked really hard on this one, and hopefully you will enjoy it! Now sit back, make sure you have your pass, and let's fly to Beacon!**

* * *

-A week later-

"You got everything, right?" Alex asks Ruby as they stand outside his truck in front of the airship docks in Vale. Today was the day, and it was debatable as to who was more excited, father or daughter. But currently, it was Alex who was the more energetic one, as Ruby yawns sleepily.

"Yes Daddy, Salem helped me triple check before she left last night." She replies tiredly. She had been up almost all night in her excitement, and was now paying a heavy price in being almost too drowsy to care. Even her current wardrobe reflected her tiredness, as she was in a pair of sweatpants, sneakers, and an oversized Wuffie the Beowolf hoodie. Even her normally left loose hair is pulled into a ponytail that is hanging down her back.

Alex chuckles as he takes his hat off and plops it on her head, completing the fashion disaster look Ruby is going for. "Just wanting to be sure is all, Ruby. Even though I'm still shipping ya the rest of your stuff once your in your dorm room.."

Ruby sighs as she adjusts the Stetson on her head, her wolf's ears wiggling as they themselves adjust to the holes in the top. "You don't have to Daddy. The school's got plenty of tools." She points out as she smiles. "And I'm keeping the hat."

"It ain't ah hat. It's ah Stetson. And not for that damned overgrown farming tool." He reminds her as he reaches into the truck and hands her the box to keep it in, which she takes happily. "Had to have Qrow help me build those calibration tools special for ya. And the mattresses they use ain't worth ah damn either." He adds as he also passes her a large knife sheathed in a black leather scabbard, a burning rose detailed on it. "Got it razor sharp for ya, so be super careful with it."

Ruby nods and grins as she stores the knife in the front pocket of her hoodie. "Still worth it! Uncle Qrow said no one's ever built a fifty caliber sniper scythe before!" She declares proudly as she watches him reach into the truck and take a new Stetson out to put on. "I knew it! You did buy another one!"

Alex barks with laughter. "Well yeah! Ah promised ya you could have mine when you went to Beacon. Now git!" He tells her as he pulls her into a tight hug. "I love ya, pup."

Ruby hugs him back just as tightly. "I love you too, Daddy. I'll make you and momma proud."

Alex chuckles as he looks down into her face, glad to see her silver eyes are as full of life as ever. "You already do, Ruby. Don't you ever doubt that for ah second. Hell, your momma would be crying in pride right now and rushing you onto that flying death trap." Ruby just grins at the reminder of her giant Daddy's fear of heights, even as she returns to hugging him.

After hugging for a decent amount of time Ruby and Alex part. "Right well I should get on board." Ruby turned around and made her way to the airship. Just as she was about to clear the checkpoint, she suddenly groans as she hears a whistle. Turning around, she blushes a bit in embarrassment as her father points to her duffel bag, messenger bag, and weapon case still sitting on the ground by the truck. Activating her semblance, she turns around and rushed back to her father and grabbed her things, smiling awkwardly and blushing an even brighter red as Alex chuckles at her. Ruby hurried onto the airship without a backwards glance, her tail wagging a mile a minute.

Alex just chuckled and shook his head at the scene. _Beacon ain't gonna know what hit it. _He thinks to himself as he turns and begins walking to his truck. But he can't help but smirk at the sight of a familiar squirrel and meerkat faunus sneaking aboard at the last minute. Shrugging his shoulders, he decides that they're Ozpin's problem as he gets in his truck and drives off towards the Huntsman's guildhall and his own full day of work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once Ruby is aboard, she takes a moment to look around the airship, taking in the layout and the people also on board. More than a few people had already caught her eye. One was a blonde boy who's puking in a corner and, out of everyone there, seemed the most out of place. Many more were upper class men from Signal Academy, although she wasn't particularly close to any of them, having a preference for hanging out with people her own age.

Another was a girl with a golden mane she was talking to a bunch of people, Ruby recognized her from Signal, Yang Xiao Long. She is strong, beautiful and popular, and according to rumors just destroyed Junior's bar in a huge brawl. She herself never interacted with her since they were from different social groups, but during her time at Signal Ruby had caught the brawler staring at her for no apparent reason.

Shaking her head, Ruby puts her headphones on and scrolls through several different playlists. At least until a pair of roughed, weapon calloused hands cover her eyes. "Guess who?" A husky female voice asks with a chuckle.

Ruby smiles at her best friend Diane's antics as she mock scratches her chin. "Ummmm, Wuffie the Beowolf?" She asks teasingly.

"Dude, you need to marry that motherfucker!" Diane grumbles as the muscular six and a half foot tall squirrel faunus hugs her from behind, while Ruby wraps her hands around the other girl's massive arms and smiles wider.

"You're gonna be in deep shit if they catch you, Squirrelly." The wolf girl giggles, getting an answering snort in reply.

"They can't handle this brutal bitch, Wolfy." She replies as she keeps hugging the shorter girl. "And Bubbles is here too. Between the three of us, we could take over this airship and go lay on a beach in Vacuo in like six hours."

"No Squirrelly." Ruby drones before she sighs. "Lemme guess, kidnapping me back to Signal?"

"You got it." The other girl growls as people begin to avoid them and Diane's almost five foot long tail, which is puffed out and twitching angrily along with her triangular ears on her head. "Your not breaking up the band."

Ruby releases her arms and wiggles free to look at her, not helping but musing on the mess that is Diane Brunneis. Her long, chestnut brown hair is a disaster, along with her clothes, which consist of an old Dire Wolves band shirt and a pair of shorts so short Ruby knows anyone behind her is getting a great look at her shapely ass. And of course, no bra and no shoes on. But at least she wore her bunny slippers. Ruby just shakes her head as she readjusts her hat on her head and grins. "You look like shit."

"Yeah well, stopping my best friend from going to Beacon takes priority over looking good." The other girl grumbles as she folds her arms across her impressive bust. "And why is it so cold in here?!"

Ruby giggles. "I'd let you borrow my hoodie, but I'd get arrested for indecent exposure!"

"Don't care! Gimme!" Diane roars as she lunges quickly and grabs the piece of clothing.

"Oi! Leggo!" Ruby roars back as the two of them begin to scuffle on the ground. But just as Diane almost has Ruby stripped of the hoodie and her modesty, both of them get smacked repeatedly by the butt of a rifle.

"Enough! This is why we can't have nice things!" A tall meerkat Faunus roars as she keeps whacking them both with her weapon.

"Owie! Stahp it Aqua!" Ruby squeals as Diane tries and fails to snatch the weapon away.

The other girl smirks as she stops and looks at them both. "I get you guys are kinky, but in the middle of everyone else? That's a bit much, don't cha think?"

"Fuck off, Bubbles." Diane growls as she rubs her chest. "That was my tit, you bitch!"

Ruby just sighs as she picks her hat up and dusts it off a bit before looking at her other best friend, Aqua Burrell. At five feet, ten inches, the meerkat faunus with the brilliant seafoam green eyes and shoulder length crystal blue hair is a natural beauty herself, despite her small bust and small rear. But much of her height is due to her unnaturally long torso, as well as the small ears on the top of her head. Honestly, all of Aqua is long and skinny, but the girl herself makes up for her lack of curves with a dry wit and razor sharp sense of sarcasm. Honestly, her father's wandered more than once how the three of them get along so well, despite all the glaring differences between them.

But Ruby herself couldn't ask for better or more loyal best friends and virtual sisters.

"Hey! Earth to Rose!" Aqua calls out, derailing her train of thought. "I brought your gear bag that you left in your locker." She informs her as she holds out the mentioned bag, Ruby's huntress emblem as well as her father's both clearly visible on the ends.

Ruby winces as she takes it. "I knew I forgot something." She admits quietly as she looks at it. "It has my outfit and ammo bags. Thanks Bubbles."

Aqua smiles. "What would you do without me?" She teases.

Diane guffaws. "Show up for initiation in her birthday suit!" She roars as she begins to laugh.

Ruby just shakes her head even as she blushes. "No way! It's way too breezy this time of year for that!" She declares as she sets her hat back on her head and wiggles her ears. "Now, I know my gear bag isn't why the two of you are here. So spill." She declares as she tosses the bag with the rest of her things and looks back at them.

Aqua looks back at her. "Come back with us, Ruby. Between us and you and your partner, we can be the best team Beacon's ever seen since your mom's. We already know each other perfectly, work together perfectly, and we could still watch out for each other like always." She explains quietly. "This isn't just your dream you know. It's ours too." She adds quietly.

Diane nods. "We go back way too far just to have you leave us behind, Wolfy. Especially you and me."

Ruby sighs. "But…."

"No buts." Aqua cuts her off.

Diane nods. "Aqua came up with a foolproof plan to get you sent back to Signal. And, if that doesn't work, I have a plan of my own!" She declares happily as she pumps both fists in the air.

"Challenging Headmaster Ozpin in a duel to the death is not a good plan, Squirrelly." Aqua remarks as she rolls her eyes.

Ruby nods. "I'm voting with Bubbles, Squirrelly. Headmaster Ozpin graduated fourth in his class from Beacon. He won't be a pushover." She agrees as she moves to sit down in a seat next to her things, noticing the two extra gear bags as well as Gideon, Diane's massive two handed warhammer. Looking back at them with a raised eyebrow, she looks at Aqua first. "What's with the extra bags?"

"If plan A doesn't work, there's plans B through ZZ." She replies as she sits next to Ruby and takes her hand gently. "You're coming back to Signal one way or another."

Diane nods as she flips down on the floor and leans on one of each of their legs. "Dead or alive, your coming back with us." She agrees.

"Preferably alive." Aqua agrees. "But we know a guy who can help if we get you killed."

Ruby just giggles at her friend's antics as she puts her headphones back on. "Do what you gotta do. Me? I'm gonna listen to some music and try to relax. We still got like an hour before we reach Beacon." She informs them as she takes her Stetson off and places her headphones on her head. She smiles as she watches her friends also put on headphones and earbuds and watches as they connect to her scroll as she cues up Work Song from Hozier, knowing how much Aqua loves the artist. Settling back, she places the hat on her head at an angle as Aqua curls into her side and Diane just lays her head on their knees. Soon enough, the three of them doze off, several passengers as well as a steward snapping a picture of them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile a certain blonde is looking at Ruby again.

Yang Xiao Long has always suspected Ruby Rose to be special case. Mostly because a fifteen year old girl shouldn't have such a developed body. She is tall, has a mature face, some muscle, and curves to boot as well. If she hadn't before, the normally hooded girl has now certainly caught her interest since she is also going to Beacon.

"Remnant to Yang, are you there?" One of Yang's friends waved her hands in front of her face.

Yang blinked and looked back at her friend. "Sorry, did you say something Shion?"

Shion has been one of Yang's best friends for as long as they have been going to Signal together. She is rather attractive, with her long black with a single gold highlight to the left of her bangs and pale skin. She also has a curvy, full figured body and she gives off a serious, yet mysterious aura. She is currently dressed in a white shirt and jeans that are missing the left pant leg.

"No, you were just staring at that girl again." Shion looks at Ruby, Diane and Aqua. "What's the deal? I thought she and her team are two years below us? Why are they on the airship to Beacon?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. I mean Dad said something about her being let in early, but not why." Yang snorts. "Probably cause of her looks or something."

"What about Ruby's looks?" A new voice asks as a short wolf Faunus girl joins them. "She looks just fine to me."

Yang looks to her other friend. "Looks can be deceiving Amy." Amy was a short white haired wolf Faunus, she was only 4 foot 8 and acted more like a cat than a wolf. She is shy and timid which makes her a prime target for bullying. That is until Yang and Shion befriended her.

Amy blushed. "Y-Yang please stop, you know I don't like it when people reference the fact that I'm a little older than you yet I look like a little kid."

Yang just smiled. "Sorry Amy, but you know I'm only teasing and I don't mean anything by it."

Yang's train of thought was interrupted by a news report appearing on the holographic screen in the airship. "In breaking news the infamous Roman Torchwick has escaped custody after being captured a few nights ago by an unnamed apprehended during a dust robbery at From Dust Till Dawn. If you see this man, please call the authorities at once. Roman Torchwick is considered armed and very dangerous."

"Those robberies have been happening a lot lately." Amy comments quietly as she watches the holoscreen, Lisa Lavender now moving on to other important news.

"Yea but this one was the first one where they actually managed to capture the criminals not that it matters since that guy escaped." Shion noticed that Ruby was now sitting up and looking at the news report, and she didn't look too happy. All three young women watch as Ruby, Diane and Aqua all gather gear bags as well as Ruby's weapons case and vanish into the bathroom.

"What are they planning?" Yang muses aloud, earning a shrug from Shion.

"Maybe they want the reward for recapturing him?"

Amy shakes her head. "Nuh uh. Ruby was saying something about stupid cops, then Diane said something about jumping ship to find him."

Shion smiles softly as she ruffles the shorter girl's hair between her ears. "My, what big ears you have Grandma."

"Gah! Quit it!" Amy yells as she swats at Shion, who easily keeps her at arm's length. "Stop messing up my hair!"

"Guys, cool it." Yang calls out, inwardly worried herself. Ruby's team at Signal has a well earned reputation for achieving almost impossible victories both scholastically as well as physically. She is still secretly nursing a bruised ego after the Reaper kicked her ass in a fight after school, and knows better than to underestimate her or her friends. But, she definitely feels sorry for this Roman Torchwick. He may not survive long enough to enjoy his freedom….


	3. A Wolf, Princess, and Cat cross paths

**A/N: I told you guy's that it would be updated soon and here it is so please****enjoy!**

**-**

Ruby pauses at the end of the ramp and takes a deep breath, grateful that she is finally off the now foul smelling airship. Of course, she has no idea of the effect of that deep breath has on those around her, both men and women. Especially since she is now in her combat outfit of a knee length combat dress, with a long slit up the side for ease of movement, long sleeved black blouse that has a small slit on her chest showing off some cleavage but not enough to be too revealing, her normal corset that ends underneath her breasts, high heeled combat boots, and her ever present red cloak. Her bowie knife is now secured to her visible thigh, Crescent Rose on its magnetic holster on her back, and her Stetson firmly on her head. All in all, she cuts a magnificent figure as she stands there with her suitcase in hand, messenger bag over one shoulder, and now empty weapons case to her side.

Of course the effect is ruined as the blonde young man shoves past her and throws up in a nearby trash can.

"Oh that's gross." Diane grumbles as she moves beside Ruby and wrinkles her nose. The once disheveled young woman has cleaned herself up, and her long chestnut hair is now hanging down her back in waves as she herself is now wearing an ankle length combat duster, armored vest over a long sleeved shirt, cargo shorts with armor plating on the thighs, and heavy steel toed combat boots.

"Who even let Vomit Boy into Beacon?" Aqua asks as she joins them. She has changed very little, only donning a harness covered in magazine holders, a webbed belt holding what appears to be an automatic pistol and several clips for it, as well as a jug of some kind. She has however ditched her sneakers for a pair of thigh high soft soled boots, and her hair is now in a tight bun right behind her small ears.

"I actually have to agree." Yang comments as she joins the three younger women, Shion and Amy flanking her.

"Headmaster Ozpin's standards must really be slipping to let a loser like him in." Shion comments idly as the blonde slumps to the ground groaning.

Amy pops the taller girl gently. "Shion! Be nice! Maybe he gets motion sickness?"

"Then he's definitely in the wrong profession." Aqua comments dryly. "Bullheads are even worse to ride on."

Ruby sighs. "Enough. Let's get him up and out of the way." She orders. "And surprised your talking to a bunch of kids, Xiao Long." She comments as she looks at the Brawler, who shrugs.

"You musta done something pretty impressive to get in here." She admits. "Just don't expect me to work with you three."

Diane snorts as she leans down and grabs the blond by a pant leg and starts dragging him away. "Yeah, bet your still mad about that last assbeating you and your team took."

Yang glares at Diane as Amy tries to defuse the situation. "Come on everyone we need to get along, we'll be working with each other for the next four years so we need to learn to forgive and forget, right?"

Yang just snorts and walks away with Shion following her, shaking her head and muttering about uppity lowerclassmen.

"Y-Yang, Shion wait up! Don't leave me with them!" Amy screams as she runs after Yang and Shion leaving Ruby, Aqua, Diane and Vomit Boy.

Ruby sighs. "Diane can you take Vomit Boy to the infirmary please?" Turning, she looks at her other friend. "Aqua make sure she gets there please? we don't need her accidentally walking into the boy's bathrooms again."

"HEY!" Diane yells as she blushes. "I thought we agreed not to talk about that?!"

"True. But you also agreed to stop groping me in public." Ruby deadpans as she looks sternly at Diane.

"She has you there Squirrely." Aqua smirks.

"Yeah, that was never going to happen! They're just so soft and fun to fill my hands with." Diane teases with a grin as Ruby blushes brightly.

"Just go before he throws up again, will ya?!"

"Yeah yeah, keep your panties on Wolfy." Diane chuckles as she returns to dragging the groaning blonde away.

"I have to wear them first!" Ruby calls out behind her, making Aqua and Diane both burst into laughter. Of course, the three of them are so busy laughing that they didn't notice the luggage rack being pushed by the Atlesian servant droid, or the girl staring in horror, a slight bit of fear, and at Ruby's chest as she trips on a briefcase and starts falling towards it…..

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-One Hour Earlier-

Weiss Schnee sighs as she sits on the company bullhead as it arrows towards Beacon Academy, where she earned a coveted spot in this year's class. Away from Atlas Academy, away from her overbearing father, and…..

"I would almost swear you are fleeing from me, twit." The raven haired, red eyed twin to herself comments idly as she sits across from her sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Oh do be silent, dolt." She replies in turn as she looks at her. "No one asked you to keep me company, you know. You could be taking the time to settle into your own dorm room with all your own precious friends."

"I shall in due time, Weiss. Kylie hasn't arrived from Atlas yet, and Salome, Aziza and I are already looking forward to the brawl to see who shall claim the bottom bunks." Willow Schnee informs her sister with a small smile. "Besides which, I wish you had joined me in Haven instead of Beacon. We are far stronger together than apart sister."

"I know Willow." Weiss sighs.

"So then why?" Willow asks. "Why go to Beacon instead of joining me in Haven?"

Weiss sighed. "Because next to Vacuo, Vale is the furthest away I can get from our overbearing father. The only reason I'm not going to Shade is because it is far too hot in Vacuo."

Willow chokes and almost spits out her coffee all over Weiss. "Of course that's the way you're thinking, twit."

"Of course you dolt, I'd rather be as far from him as possible. The only downside is that Vale and Beacon are extremely open to Faunus, so there's a strong possibility that there'll be White Fang agents there."

"Then why not take some security droids with you?" Willow asks calmly as she fixes herself another cup of coffee.

"Because they stick out like a sore thumb." Weiss replies. "Besides, you're not taking any either."

"You took Cogsworth." Willow points out.

"He's different. He is programmed specifically for my own uses." Weiss points out. "And last I checked, you took Nana with you."

"Touché." The raven haired Schnee replies. "At least I don't have to run as far. Father despises me due to the fact that I have Grandmother's eyes and Grandfather's hair color."

"Yet you're clearly the better choice to be Heiress." Weiss sighs. "I'm just the preference over you due to having the more classic look of a Schnee." Weiss points out as she uses air quotes when she reaches the classic looks part.

"Well we both know he dyes his hair to make himself look like a real Schnee. I personally don't see what mother saw in him." Willow sighs as she looks out the window. "The Goddess only knows I can't stand him."

"Well mother did say he was different when they met." Weiss reminds her. "Power changes people and in our father's case it changed him for the worse."

"It turned him into a power hungry monster. One who desires for nothing less than perfection in everything we all accomplish." The raven haired girl snorts. "I certainly have never claimed to be perfect. Perfect is rather boring in my opinion."

The white haired girl ignores her twin, knowing the verbal barb was aimed more for her than their father. "Ahem, didn't mother also say that she had dated someone who was the best person she had ever met, but chose the company over them because she wanted to live up to grandfather's expectations?"

"And look at Mother now, Weiss. A drunken shade of herself." Willow points out quietly. "The burdens of her mistakes have broken her."

"I remember waking up one night and going for a walk around the mansion." Weiss sighs. "I overheard mother crying to herself while saying sorry and that she should have chosen to stay with that person. She was obviously drunk but it seems she deeply regrets not being with this person."

"Mother is almost always drunk, Weiss. And she obviously should have chosen that person instead of Father, because then we might have had far better childhoods than the hell we have lived through." Willow snorts in disgust. "I personally would almost prefer Irontwit to Father. Almost."

"What do you think happened to that person?" Weiss abruptly asks, catching her twin off guard.

Willow raised a brow. "Why are you suddenly so curious Weiss? And now of all times?"

"Well mother said this person was the best person she had ever met! It simply makes me wonder who this person is and what made them such a great person that she weeps over him almost nightly." She replies heatedly as ice blue glare into ruby red eyes. "Why she mourns his absence more than the subjugation we have suffered through?!"

Willow shrugs as she sips at her coffee. "Honestly? Not my concern." She replies calmly. "Both our concerns need to be maintaining our freedom from Atlas and Father, not worrying about Mother's mysterious past lover who obviously did not reciprocate her feelings enough to follow her back to Atlas." She continues to chastise the white haired girl as she looks out the window. "Now, can we please enjoy what little bit of time we have remaining before we are separated for the first time in our lives?"

Weiss blushes as she nods. "Forgive me, Dolt. I am simply angry is all. I simply hope mother will finally realize all she is missing out on is all."

The other girl smirks as she pulls a deck of playing cards from a nearby drawer and begins to shuffle. "Like what, twit? That you're a closet lesbian? Or my own hidden bisexuality? Or perhaps that Winter is all but married to Qrow Branwen despite the constant fighting between them? Or that Whitley is as big of an asshole as Father?"

Weiss simply rolls her eyes as she gathers the cribbage board and pegs. "Enough, I get it Dolt." She cuts her off with a fond smile. "I shall miss you."

Willow nods. "And I will miss you, Twit. But we are still two sides of the same coin, and always but a thought away at any time." She reminds her. "We are the Schnee Twins of Atlas, and it is our time to live our lives!"

"Agreed!" Weiss cheers as she sets up the board. "No cheating, Dolt!"

"How dare you, Twit?! You're the cheater!"

"I am not!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-The Present-

Blake Belladonna is enjoying the warm fall weather as she settles down with a content sigh. Tukson had managed to get her several new books, including the latest Ninjas of Love: Passions within the Sand, and she found the perfect tree to sit under near the airship docks. So far, she hasn't been very worried about the various potential students that have been arriving on private airships like Pyrrha Nikos, or the first few privately owned vehicles, like Coco Adel's or Velvet Scarlatina's, the latter showing up on a motorcycle so loud it could be heard all across campus.

However there were some like Cardin Winchester's or Weiss Schnee's that just made her skin crawl. Both families were known to be cruel to the faunus, but kept within legal boundaries in front of others as to not lose face value. However those were the only two so far she'd have to watch out for, and she didn't really care about the normal ships coming in.

She was busy enjoying her book when a ruckus drew her attention to one of the most recently arrived airships. She watches as Weiss Schnee yells and talks down to, or rather up to. Looking up herself, Blake takes a good look at who the heiress was yelling at and pauses. She was surprised to see a tall, extremely beautiful faunus girl being flanked by two others. Although she's already seen plenty of faunus not hiding their heritage since she came to Vale, this girl seemed to have more pride in it than anyone she had seen so far. Her wolf's ears were poking out of the top of a stetson hat, and the cloak on her back was moving as her tail wags in amusement. The part that sticks out the most though is the way she was just looking at the heiress like she wasn't even yelling, even going so far as to yawn as if bored.

While watching the two, Blake has to admit that they were both beautiful but in different ways. Weiss is the definition elegance as well as style, but her personality as well as her mouth completely ruins it, while the other girl she's berating is gorgeous and proud, along with a surprisingly mature aura to her, which makes Blake wonder if she's a returning student just catching a ride with the new ones.

"Gee, we're just so sorry you ran into me face first in my boobs, Princess." The redhead faunus girl suddenly declares, jolting Blake out of her musings. Even though she was a good distance away, thanks to her enhanced hearing she could hear everything that was being said. And it sounds like it's about to turn serious.

"Th-that's not the point, you gigantic dolt!" Weiss shrieks as she blushes a deep red. "I wouldn't have even run into you had you not just been standing there like some kind of busty wall!"

Blake snickers as she watches the faunus girl blush herself.

"As if! Who could even hear anything with your face buried in Ruby's cleavage?" A massively tall squirrel faunus declares, making both of them blush so hard she's convinced they both might just explode.

"Well then obviously you weren't listening to me!" Weiss glares at the much taller girl while picking up a silver briefcase and opening it. Taking out a vial of red dust to inspect it, she closes the briefcase and storms towards the girl named Ruby. "Do you even know what this is?" She asks demandingly, not even waiting for a response before continuing. "This is dust and it is highly fragile and sensitive, you could have blown us all off this cliff!"

Weiss was too busy yelling at the taller girl to notice that the seal on the dust had loosened just enough to let the contents of the vial escape when she started shaking it. But, Ruby as well as her two friends had noticed it leaking, but since they couldn't get a word in edgewise against the heiress' constant yelling, they simply started stepping back slowly. Even Blake was on edge as she prepares to hide behind the wall from the eminent explosion.

Seeing the small cloud of dust emerge from the object currently being thrust into her face despite backing away, Ruby suddenly blows it away from her desperately, the cloud of burn dust hitting Weiss in the face instead and going up her nose. The white haired girl's resulting sneeze sets the dust off, causing a large explosion that was heard all over campus.

As the smoke cleared, Blake could see Weiss on the ground coughing up smoke from the explosion. But, why could she see at such a high angle? Looking up, she meeps in surprise as she realizes that she's in Ruby's deceptively powerful arms, her perfect reading spot now covered in debris. Looking up at the girl's face, she shudders a bit at the look of anger on her face as she herself is set back down gently on the ground.

"Are you fucking stupid, you white haired lunatic?!" The squirrel faunus yells as she emerges from behind a nearby tree, the blue haired girl clinging to her shoulders as some blonde haired guy groans as she drops him heavily to the ground. "You could have killed us!"

Blue hair nods. "That was a Xiao Long level fuck up." She agrees, a look of disgust on her own fair features.

Blake of course agrees with the two of them. "Especially for you, Schnee!" She adds as she walks up with Ruby. "Aren't you supposed to be some kind of heiress to the world's largest dust company? You know, the same one that enslaves our kind?" She adds, even as she tries not to laugh at her.

Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the world's largest and most powerful company in history, is covered from head to toe in black soot from the explosion, while also trying to preserve her modesty over the fact that the front of her dress was also mostly blown off. All in all, no longer the image of grace and sophistication she was when all of this even started.

Everyone stops and watches as Ruby casually walks up to an embarrassed Weiss and suddenly covers her with her cloak, preserving what dignity she has left. Nodding in satisfaction as the heiress wraps herself in the red garment, she grabs the case of dust that the Heiress had set down before the explosion hit her.

"Are YOU sure you know what this is? And, are you sure your eyes work? Because even a child could see that the seal to that vial had come loose. Not only that but you just said it was fragile and sensitive but then you start shaking it like a Vacuin maraqua." Ruby lectures the stunned white haired girl.

Blue hair nods. "And especially with blast dust. You're lucky all you lost was the front of that tacky looking dress of yours. By the way, if that's supposed to be your huntress outfit, let me know when you head out so I can tell Wolfy to go watch you end up naked after one hit." She adds with a smirk.

"DAMMIT BUBBLES! SHUT UP!" Ruby shrieks red faced as she secures the briefcase to her messenger bag.

Weiss however is still in shock. The only person in her life to talk to her like this is her twin sister. For a perfect stranger, especially a faunus, she was flabbergasted and at a complete loss for words.

"I…." She mumbles as she looks down in shame, while doing her best to hide within the large red cape.

Ruby sighs. "You can come get your case when you grow up a bit more, Princess." She declares. "And gimme my cloak back later, after you find something else to wear."

Weiss just nods meekly as she looks up at her. "May I at least have your name? So I know who to look for?"

Ruby grins. "Sure, it's Ruby. Ruby Rose-Garibaldi." She introduces herself with a small flourish. "These are my friends, Aqua Burrell and Diane Brunneis." Both girls nod as she introduces them.

"I am Weiss Schnee." The white haired girl replies as she slowly stands and curtseys, while still staying covered. "And thank you for preserving what little bit of modesty my actions did not deny me."

Ruby just nods in return. "See? Already learning from your mistakes." She points out with a grin.

"Yo!" Diane calls out before either girl could say another word. "Let's take Vomit Boy to the infirmary and go find something to eat!"

Both Ruby and the girl she called Bubbles nod in agreement, Ruby looking directly at her.

"Wanna join us? Least we can do is get you a cup of coffee or something since the Princess ruined your reading spot?" Ruby offers. "After Diane drops him off." She adds as she offers her arm in a well mannered fashion.

A small smile appears on Blake's face as she holds up a hand. "The offer is accepted, but I can walk on my own." She replied politely. But, she can't help but keep giggling over the fact that Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company was just scolded about Dust and by a trio of faunus no less! And now she's walking beside the most gorgeous wolf faunus she's ever seen in her life? This is definitely something she was going to remember forever!

"So, get a good look at the goods, Wolfy?" Aqua asks slyly as they walk away, leaving Weiss alone.

"So help me Bubbles…" Ruby growls, even as the image of all that creamy white skin comes unbidden into her mind, along with other, so not appropriate things. The heiress hadn't been wearing ANYTHING under the dress, and being so much taller and standing over her had given her an excellent view. And, she still isn't completely sure if her mind was playing tricks on her in one area or not.

"Ha! She did! Look at how red she's getting!" Diane teases, making Ruby pull the brim of her hat down as low as she can.

"Awwww, is widdle wuby in wuv?" Aqua asks with a grin, making the tall girl blush even harder.

Blake Belladonna just starts laughing at all the teasing. Her first day, and it's turned out even more interesting than she could have ever hoped for. And maybe, just maybe, she may have made some new friends too….


	4. Reflections and Speeches

**A/N: Hi everyone, I was meaning to upload this last week so I apologize for that, just a heads up though that me and my co-writer Winter1112 are busy with WhiteRose week so no more chapter's till after that probably, well see.**

**Also Peach doesn't much set info so we did what we wanted with her and just know that any OC's we add to the story have a purpose.**

**Thank you for reading this A/N and enjoy the chapter.**

Using a glyph to bar the locker room door from opening, Weiss gently takes the borrowed cloak off while avoiding looking at herself in the mirror. She is ashamed, embarrassed, and disgusted with herself. Again.

Walking towards the closest shower, she turns the water on as hot as she can stand it before taking her hair down from its normal side ponytail. She sniffs it and grimaces as she smells the charred, singed parts of it from the explosion. Inspecting it as the water begins to fill the area in a light mist, she sighs as she realizes she may need to cut some of it off thanks to her lapse in judgement.

So add her hair to the growing list of victims of her latest fit. Willow would be furious with her if she knew, and even say she deserved far worse for her loss of composure. She sighs as she remembers her last punishment for her temper from her twin, having to wear a sign around her neck for the entire day proclaiming that she has a shitty attitude and that she needs to relearn her manners.

Even Father fears the wrath of Willow Noir Schnee when she is upset, having been forced to wear his own sign at sword point for an entire day after she learned of the mines. And the petite co-heiress of the world's largest dust provider had been beyond furious that day. So furious she gave Father until their eighteenth birthday to fix his mess, or else.

No one needed to know what the or else meant. Willow's temper is legendary, along with her poise and confidence in herself, as well as the fact that of all the Schnees, she is a firm supporter and champion of faunus rights in Atlas.

Stepping into the shower, Weiss could barely feel the water hitting her skin. She was still lost in thought over what happened earlier. She lost her temper again, much to her regret now. But she couldn't help it, if people didn't act a certain way it just irritated her to no end. Of the two of them, she is the hot headed judgemental one, both of which makes finding and keeping friends hard. Something her personable and outgoing twin had no problems with. Willow has lots of real, genuine friends that stand by her and support her through thick and thin.

She'd give anything to have at least one true friend that wouldn't care about her position as the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

Weiss sighed as she begins to bathe now, the charring and dust residue flowing down the drain. Looking back, she honestly can't believe she made such a mistake like that, not noticing the seal on the vial of dust had come loose. If her father ever found out, she would be in major trouble for years to come, and all her siblings would never let her live it down.

Finished with her bathing and hair washing, she stands in the water and lets it run across her to soothe her. It normally works, except now she can't get the image of the redheaded wolf faunus out of her mind. She was much taller than her, and most definitely beautiful. She has a deliciously curvy body, a face that a model would be jealous of, and the way she carries herself would almost make Willow and Winter jealous.

Whatever, she needs to get ready for the speeches that should be starting soon. Shutting off the water, she steps out and takes a deep breath, letting the steam fill her lungs. Maybe Noiry's right, and she needs to make more of an effort to change, or maybe she should just continue being the frigid bitch she's always been no thanks to their Father's influence.

After all, he wanted a son as his heir to the throne. A wish that was partially granted when it came to his twin daughters.

Stopping to clean off a mirror with her hand, Weiss looks at herself for a moment. She and Noiry both have that classic Atlesian look to them, being slender yet muscular like ballerinas and as flexible. But not for the first time, she once again wishes she had more curves then around her rear. With a sigh, she begins to get dressed slowly, making sure everything is properly in place before pulling her hair into a bun so as to address it properly later. Checking herself one last time, she nods in satisfaction. Her dress is much more appropriate to a formal ball at the Schnee Manor than a simple gathering of students. The ankle length garment hugged her meager curves and flattered them, and the three inch heels added to her diminutive height, as well as the added effect of making her rear look fantastic.

Done with all this, she picks up the borrowed cloak and begins to fold it carefully, her thoughts trailed off to the Wolf Faunus she met earlier. The more she thinks about it, Ruby has to be at least in her third year, meaning it might be best to get on her good side to learn some things. After all, who better to learn from about school pecking orders and social circles than a returning student.

The fact that she is gorgeous and gives her an excuse to talk to her more is just a welcomed benefit, despite her being a faunus.

Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she nods in satisfaction before heading to Orientation. She won't have time to give Ruby her cloak back before it, so it will have to wait until the next time she could walk around the school to look for her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby sighs as she stands between Diane and Aqua, the latter standing next to Blake as they waited for Orientation to start. The four of them had had a surprisingly pleasant lunch, discussing books they had all read, places they have seen in common, as well as a discussion that turned into the merits of their individual weapons.

Blake's Gambol Shroud is absolutely awesome! But, she couldn't help but make some suggestions as well. To her surprise, the panther faunus thanked her for the suggestions, and asked her for her help in making the optional changes, making them both blushing idiots as she agreed to helping her after initiation when time allows.

Which is how the four of them now find themselves standing in a shadowy corner of the auditorium. Blake and Ruby both agreed it would be best to avoid any more attention for now, due to Aqua and Diane being there without permission, as well as avoid any more embarrassing moments like with the gorgeous heiress. Gorgeous? Damn she already has it bad!

"Ruby." Diane nudges her gently to get her attention. "Schnee at two o'clock, and hot damn does she look gorgeous!"

Ruby looks in the direction that Diane mentioned and gulped as she looks at the Schnee, or more specifically her ass. She can feel her face heating up as she keeps staring, while her best friend giggles.

"The thirst is strong in this one." The squirrel faunus teases quietly as she smirks.

"Shut it!" The wolf Faunus growls back as she does her best to hide her face with her hat, failing miserably due to it being firmly held in place by her ears.

"She's got the sacred cloak." Aqua points out quietly. "The one Wolfy never parts with."

Diane nods. "Surprised she isn't already laying claim to it like the last girlfriend." She adds with a smirk. "What was Sasha threatening to do with it again?"

Ruby blinks at the memory of her now ex-girlfriend and the threats against her precious cloak. It wasn't the one she would kill over, but her mother made it for her nonetheless before she died. Looking around, she decides a quick burst of her semblance is appropriate and bursts into a cloud of rose petals, appearing next to the heiress, who squeaks in alarm as she holds the folded cloak against herself.

"Oh goddess you scared me, Ruby!" The heiress declares as she glares up at the grinning redhead. "Weren't you taught any manners?!"

Ruby can't help but grin as she looks at the heiress, noting how good she looks in the evening gown. "Nah, I was raised in a barn. You can ask my daddy if you don't believe me."

"Somehow I can believe that." Weiss agrees as she smiles softly. "Here, I am returning your cloak, as you asked." She declares as she holds it out to her shyly. "Thank you again, as well as the lesson in humility."

"Thanks, and you're welcome." The wolf Faunus replies as she takes her hood and puts it back on, noticing the new scent of a wonderful smelling perfume lingering on the garment. "I lent this to you because it was the only choice I had, but it means a lot to me so thanks for taking care of it."

Weiss blushes a bit at the genuine tone in the Reaper's voice. "Well my business here is done so bye." The heiress hurriedly blurts out as she turns to leave, freezing when Ruby grabs her gently by the wrist.

"My friends and I are right over there. Why don't you join us?" She suddenly asks as a slight blush comes across her face. "I-I mean we would love to get to know you better. I mean… you're as elegant as the princesses in the books my daddy would read to me when I was a little girl, and ummmm." To the white haired girl's surprise, the taller redhead begins to poke her fingers together nervously as she goes quiet.

A smile begins to form on Weiss's face as she suddenly takes Ruby's arm. "I would love too, actually." She replies, surprising both the wolf as well as herself. "I find myself a bit of a stranger in a strange land, and you're obviously from this area?" She asks the last part questioningly.

Ruby nods as a smile comes to her face, a smile that's reflected in her brilliant silver eyes. "Born and raised." She agrees in delight as they walk back to Diane, Aqua and Blake, all three of them staring in shock and more than a little surprise. "Granted, I grew up near the southern gates of the city, but my dad is the Guildmaster of the Huntsmen's Guild here in Vale, so I know the city really well."

This time, it was Weiss's turn to look surprised. "Your father is Alexander Garibaldi?" She whispers quietly. "The Mountain of Vale?"

Ruby smiles as she stands a bit taller in pride. "That's my daddy!" She declares proudly, getting more than a few stares and even more leers. Weiss of course glares at them in return, making more than a few of them blanche and turn away.

"Excuse me, you two." Aqua interrupts them as they return to the group. "Check out who else is here." She adds as she motions with her head back into the crowd and a distinct red haired figure.

"Is that who I think it is?" Weiss whispers, knowing the faunus she finds herself with can hear her perfectly.

Blake nods as she settles back against the wall. "The Mistrali champion herself, The Invincible Girl Pyrrha Nikos." She confirms. "And I don't trust you, Schnee." She adds. "You're not your sister. She struggles against your father for our people."

Weiss nods as she looks directly at Blake. "My sister is in the right." She admits loudly enough for anyone nearby to hear. "So far, Ruby has shown me nothing but kindness and respect, despite my temper tantrum, all of you have. And I am also no supporter of my father either. He is an evil monster, and I plan on redoubling my efforts to depose him as the tyrant he is. No one, human or faunus, deserves to be a slave to anyone."

Blake moves to stand before her, looking down at her impassively. "How can I trust your word, Weiss?" She asks quietly, while Diane nods.

"No offense, but it takes more than Ruby liking you to earn my trust, short stuff." Diane adds as she stays in place, the handle of her war-hammer within easy reach. "My parents were in the mines in Vacuo. Only my dad managed to escape with me. My mom died stalling the guards."

Weiss nods as she takes her scroll out from under her dress and swipes it open. "Give me all you know of them both. We can use this against him when we make our move to dispose of him." She declares as she hands the scroll to the faunus girl. "Feel free to explore my scroll if you wish as well. I have no secrets."

Diane takes it hesitantly as she looks at her. "I…."

The heiress smiles reassuringly at her. "Yes, I am a spoiled brat. Yes, I am used to getting my own way at all times because I am the preferred heiress. But, I can learn and I can admit when I'm in the wrong." She sighs. "And earlier today, I was in the wrong. It was my own fault that I ran into Ruby, then made a huge scene out of my own embarrassment."

Diane nods as she begins to type, while Blake suddenly holds out her hand. "Blake Belladonna." She introduced herself. "And that's a good start." She adds reluctantly.

Weiss takes the hand and shakes it with a surprisingly firm grip. "Just Weiss is fine. And I look forward to earning your trust."

"Hey Weiss, when you say everything, does that mean like everything?" Diane asks as she looks at the heiress. "That's not exactly a pretty story."

Weiss nods. "Anything and everything you're willing to share, Miss."

"Diane, my name's Diane Brunneis."

"Diane then. If you need to consult your father, feel free to do so." Weiss finishes with another smile as she tightens her grip on Ruby's arm. "Ruby?"

Ruby's attention was still on Pyrrha, as well as Aqua's, the two of them more than a little surprised to see her here. Anyone who has ever heard of the Mistrali girl has been expecting her to attend Haven Academy instead of Beacon. After all, there's more than a little bit of national pride when it comes to the Invincible Girl. Enough to where Haven should have been more than prepared to roll out the red carpet for her.

But she also can't pass up a chance to tease Aqua, who's a huge fan of the woman. "You checking out the Mistralian champ there, Bubbles?" Ruby asks teasingly.

"Shut up Wolfy. I'm just surprised to see her here that's all." Aqua replies almost instantly as she looks back to the stage, where some activity has begun.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with wanting to check out a gorgeous woman like her you know. Not really my type, but hey you never know what's going to happen." She continues onward, knowing her asexual friend wouldn't rise to the bait.

Aqua shakes her head as she frowns. "Wolfy, you really need to get your libido under control. I just think it's strange that she's here of all places."

Ruby shrugs as Weiss calls her name, getting her attention. "Who knows? And yeah?"

Weiss smiles as she points to the stage with her free hand. "They're finally starting. Should you really be here?"

"Well why not?" Ruby replies as she grins toothily. "I'm a first year, just like y'all. Time for me to earn my place is all."

Weiss blinks at the news, even as Ozpin takes to the stage. "You're only a first year?!" She cries out. "I swore you were older!"

Ruby blushes as she shushes Weiss. "Shhh, they're starting Snowflake. We'll talk more later, ok?"

Weiss nods as she turns her attention back to the stage, and the grey haired man taking the center behind the microphone. Oh yes indeed, she and Ruby would be having a long talk after all of this. She was already beginning to like her, and if she really is this mature for a first year, then by the Goddess Weiss isn't passing this opportunity up!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Headmaster Ozpin walks calmly on stage, his normal coffee cup in hand. Standing at the microphone, he clears his throat to signal for silence. "I'll... keep this brief." He begins as soon as silence falls over the assembly. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Pausing for a moment to take a sip from his cup, he takes a quick scan of the gathered initiates. He of course spots Ruby Rose-Garibaldi and her stowaway friends, more than a bit surprised to see them standing with Weiss Schnee as well as Blake Belladonna. A surprise to be sure, but not nearly to the level that their companions Diane Brunneis and Aqua Burrell are about to receive. Alas, Glynda gets the honor of that particular surprise, as he has other matters to attend to.

Swallowing his coffee, he decides to continue. "But when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy. Energy in need of a purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to all of you to take the first step."

Taking another moment to sip at his coffee, he notices that Pyrrha Nikos is standing alone. A pity really, as he and Salem had spoken to the young woman at length before approving her application. Salem had been impressed with her robust general knowledge, while he himself at her humbleness and genuine humility. Perhaps he could put the bug in certain ears about befriending the lonely young woman hiding behind a façade of an Invincible Warrior set upon an unwanted pedestal.

With a sigh as he adjusts his glasses, he addresses the assembly once more. "Now, in order to guide you on that first crucial step, I'll introduce your future professors. First, is Professor Glynda Goodwitch who will be your combat instructor as well as Deputy Headmistress of this hallowed institution. She shall guide you in sharpening your skills against each other as well as against more humanoid opponents."

Glynda steps forward, wearing her normal huntress attire of a black business dress with a white undershirt and small black cape with purple lining. "Greetings." She declares curtley before walking off stage.

"Your Grimm studies teacher is Professor Peter Port." The Headmaster continues as he notes how many eyes continue to follow Glynda as she leaves. "He is one of Remnant's foremost experts in the Grimm, and shall be instructing you in all the various weaknesses, habits, and habitats of the Grimm." Peter is a big, hearty man well into his fifties, with broad shoulders and a jovial attitude to match. He wore a dark red suit with gold trimmings and black pants and dress shoes. Unlike Glynda though, he simply smiled and waved to the assembly, having been warned by several of the instructors to not begin another one of his long winded yarns of his Huntsmen days.

"Your History class will be taught by Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. Many of you may think that you don't need to learn about the mistakes that happened in the past, but I assure you that the past can help you better yourselves. The old saying of repeating the mistakes of the past is indeed far more accurate then you believe, so don't make the same mistakes as those who came before you."

Bartholomew is a bit sloppily dressed, part of his dress shirt wasn't tucked and his hair is sticking out in all directions as if he stuck a knife in an electric socket. "Indeed!" The man declares as he also drinks from a cup of coffee. "A sad state of affairs when no one chooses to listen to the lessons of the past!"

"Professor Salem Arc is our Dust Studies teacher, as well as our head librarian. She is just as knowledgeable about dust as the legendary Adaliz Schnee, and as well versed in history as our own Professor Oobleck." Ozpin smirks for a moment. "If she cannot teach you at least the basics of dust use, then there is no hope for you."

"David!" Salem is a pale skinned woman with pale, almost platinum blonde hair and vivid blue eyes. Her hair is styled in a half ponytail, with the fringe swept off to the left. She would normally be quite beautiful, if she wasn't currently glaring daggers at the Headmaster. "You and I both know that isn't the case! Some people simply have no sensitivity or talent when it comes to dust. Look at you for example!"

Ozpin blushes slightly as the assembly snickers, although he does hear several loud guffaws and a distinct voice yelling attagirl. Clearing his throat, he continues on despite the fact that one of his professors is still glaring at him and tapping one high heeled foot.

"Your professor in Field Tactics and Survival Studies is Professor Celestia Peach. In the field, it's not just Grimm that can kill you and that's where she comes in."

The falcon faunus woman steps forward, and Ozpin has to resist the urge to laugh at all the attention the beautiful young professor is getting. Her tight fitting clothes are simply an accent to her carefully preened feathers that flow down her head and back, and her peach colored eyes reveal her amusement at all the looks. "Now now, no undressing me on stage ladies and gentlemen. All of you will be hating me soon enough, as I run a strictly professional class." She declares in a surprisingly rich contra alto voice. "And all of you are simply too young for my tastes." She adds with a smirk.

"Finally we have Doctor Ara Ebony who is the head of the Medical staff here at Beacon." He continues. "She holds a rank equivalent to a professor here on campus, and she will be respected as such." He adds sternly.

Ara seems rather young for a doctor. She has long black hair held back by a simple purple headband, large azure eyes and pale skin, as well as being rather well-endowed. She is wearing a long sleeved woolly shirt that has an opening around the top exposing a good amount of cleavage, a black fitted skirt, matching heels and a white doctor's coat which was left open.

"At this point, Professor Arc has several announcements to make, before all of you are dismissed to the cafeteria for dinner as well as time to rest before initiation tomorrow morning." He declares. "Again, welcome to Beacon Academy, and may the odds be ever in your favor." He adds the last with a small smirk before departing, while Salem groans, Peach giggles, and Ara rolls her eyes at the yearly parting reference.

Clearing her throat, Salem takes to the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight after dinner. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready as it will not be easy." She pauses and sighs. "Also, I will remind all three hundred and eighteen of you that Beacon has a zero tolerance policy when it comes to bullying and discrimination. This is a place of learning, and prejudices and petty hatreds will not be tolerated." She reminds them as Port and Oobleck join in the firm looks. "All of you are hereby dismissed."

All the remaining professors watch as the assembly begins to file out quickly, with several social groups already forming amongst them. But Salem can't help but feel a bit of pride in Ruby as she stands with her own small group of friends, which has already begun to grow some more. But she can't help but smile as Glynda intercepts them before they leave, watching as Diane and Aqua stand in stunned silence as the deputy Headmistress informs them that not only are they not leaving to return home to Vale, but are expected to participate in initiation.

And of course Ruby is laughing hysterically at her friends, all while teasing them mercilessly at the same time. Just like her father did to her mother when Summer was caught like Diane and Aqua all those years ago as well. Sometimes, history indeed has an odd way of repeating itself after all...


	5. Mother like Daughter

**Hey Everyone a few things before you get started, I know I said I was going to do White Rose week and I was, I had everything planned out and I even had all days done but I had them done about a week or so early and when I looked back on them I wasn't happy so I erased them and started over, I was only able to get day one finished so if you want to see it let me know. Elegance of a Black Rose is coming I'll explain why I didn't post when I said I was when I post the new chapter soon.**

**-**

"And stay lost!" Diane roars as four young men scramble away from the angry squirrel Faunus. Shaking her head as she chuckles, she looks down at Amy. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Nothing I'm not used to." She admits quietly as she stands up and brushes herself off. "Thanks."

"Hey, no big deal Amy. I'm a bitch, but not a heartless one." Diane replies as she smiles. "Especially when I see somebody picking on another faunus."

Amy raises an eyebrow. "No offense, but I thought you guys hated us? Yang isn't exactly nice to any of you."

Aqua shakes her head as she joins them, the last bit of a roll in her hand. "Why? We don't hate you or Shion. And Yang isn't worth the time to even consider her." She adds. "Her beef's with Ruby, not us anyway."

Diane nods as she pulls an apple out of her coat. "So chill out. Hell, stick with us. I dare another one of those racist assholes to lay a hand on you."

"If Squirrelly doesn't kick the shit outta them, I will." Ruby declares as she walks up with Weiss and Blake, the former on her arm. "And before you say a word, I don't hold Yang being your friend against you. Everyone has that one embarrassing friend."

"Oh really Wolfie?" Aqua looks at her. "And who's yours?"

Ruby's eyes twinkle as her grin widens. "Squirrelly." She replies without hesitation. "But she's going to regret grabbing my breasts again."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" The brutal tank asks with a grin. One that vanishes when the tip of Ruby's knife appears and touches the tip of her nose.

"I'll stab you. And I won't lose a second's sleep over it." The Reaper informs her with a wicked grin.

Diane nods nervously as she holds up her hands. "You win." She acknowledges as she backs up several steps. "No more groping the mammaries."

"That's what I thought." Ruby replies as she sheathes the blade. "Anywho, what's next?"

Amy points to the ballroom. "We all have to gather in there for the night.

"Sleeping bagging it, huh?" Diane murmurs. "Inside?"

Weiss sighs. "I didn't know about all this. My sister said Haven Academy already accepted her team makeup from Atlas. She was waiting for her teammate Kylie to arrive."

Blake smirks. "What's wrong, Schnee? Can't handle a sleeping bag?"

Weiss smirks back. "My sisters and I are accomplished campers. We earned our top marks in basic survival class. I simply like my sleeping bag and wish I had brought it from my things."

Ruby nods. "Saaaaaaame! I wonder if they'll let us grab 'em real quick?"

Diane grins. "I got it. Where's your stuff, Weiss?"

"Look for the servant droid. His name is Cogsworth." She informs the faunus girl. "Tell him…" She pauses as she grimaces. "Tell him Princess White needs her field pack."

There is mass silence for a long moment, Ruby breaking it as she squeals in delight. "He calls you Princess White?! That's adorable!"

Weiss facepalms while muttering darkly, while Blake shakes her head. "And that's one against you."

Diane chuckles. "Sorry, Blake. She's earning mine slowly. You may be stuck hating her by yourself." She declares, her tail wiggling gently. "Want yours too, Wolfy? Bubbles?"

Aqua nods. "Yeah, I'm not sleeping in somebody else's sweat."

"I gotta agree with Bubbles on this one." Ruby adds. "Meet you in the ballroom."

"You got it boss!" She calls back as she takes off at a steady walk, her tail wiggling more in anticipation.

"I take it the three of you simply prefer the comforts of your own gear?" Weiss asks as she looks up at Ruby, who smiles.

"Something like that." She replies calmly. "More like we don't trust too many people."

Aqua nods. "Blame some hard-headed idiots from Pharos. They decided to sabotage the tents during a joint training mission. Any faunus who grabbed one of the tents they were handing out got soaked."

Amy nods as she shudders. "It took me days to feel dry again."

Blake shakes her head. "As always." She mutters darkly.

Ruby nods while ignoring the panther faunus. "We were lucky, Diane always brings a tent cause she's so damned huge already. But boy was Uncle Qrow pissed!"

Aqua grins. "Yeah, they accidentally gave him one of the rigged tents. He was furious along with that white haired woman who tagged along."

Weiss blinks as she realizes she knows exactly what they were talking about. She remembers Winter coming home, beyond furious at having been given a faulty tent that collapsed during the heavy rains the night before. She and her then boyfriend both…

"Are you talking about Qrow Branwen?" She asks while looking between the two faunus women.

"Yeah, he's my godfather, but I just call him Uncle." Ruby admits. "Used to be Drunkle, but he cleaned himself up a few years ago. How do you know him?"

Weiss begins to giggle as she takes Ruby's arm and starts guiding her towards the ballroom doors. "Because it's a smaller world than I thought." She replies. "Your Uncle is my sister's fiance. And she's the one who sobered him up."

Ruby stops and looks at her closer, a sudden look of recognition appearing on her face. "Page 52."

"Page what? What are you talking about?"

"Page 52 of the latest issue of Guns Against Grimm. You're holding the latest sniper rifle from the SDC!" She declares in her excitement, her tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Don't buy it. It's a hunk of junk." Weiss replies almost instantly before groaning. "I thought I told them not to run that ad!"

Blake raises an eyebrow. "Why? Afraid you would get in trouble with your slaver father?"

Weiss looks at her coldly, her arms folding across her chest. "No. I told them not to run it because that particular rifle was built using substandard parts, cannot handle it's own recoil, and WILL get someone killed. Yes, my father ordered me to take the pictures, but I did so under protest. I will not have my own name sullied by a substandard weapon that I personally stopped from reaching full mass production." Her glare turns glacial as she looks at Blake. "Contrary to popular belief, and despite the fact that until recently I have been a spoiled brat, even I have lines I will not cross."

"Ummm, Weiss?" Ruby begins as she taps her forefingers together. "The weapon's available now actually. My dad and soon to be stepmom offered to buy me one, but I said no way. I was honestly staring more at you than the article."

"What?!" She shrieks angrily as she pats her pockets for her scroll. "Dammit, Diane must still have it!"

"Let me guess, you 'didn't know'?" Blake asks as she makes air quotes, a self satisfied smirk on her face. A smirk that vanishes a moment later as the heiress looks at her in pure fury.

"I need to make a phone call." She declares through gritted teeth. "Please bring my things with you." She asks before storming off.

"Hey Blake?" Aqua calls out calmly as she looks out from behind Ruby.

"Yes?" She replies as she stands still in shock.

"Can you do us all a favor AND NOT PISS HER OFF ANYMORE?!" The meerkat woman screams at her.

Ruby nods as she looks around sniffing. "Come on, I think Amy climbed a tree to hide in." She then looks at Blake. "And lay off of Weiss. She was genuinely pissed that she was disobeyed. And she seemed really upset about that rifle too."

"Didn't you already test fire one?" Aqua asks as she begins to sniff the air as well, trying to catch Amy's scent.

"Yeah, it's why I was in Vale the night I stopped the robbery. Daddy took me to check it out."

Blake starts looking up in the trees. "What stopped you from buying it?"

Ruby grins as she spots a familiar tail. "Stupid thing literally broke apart in my hands after one shot. Even the gun shop owner was pissed." She replies. "She's gone Amy, you can come down now."

"I'm fine. I like it up here." She calls back.

Blake joins Ruby, staring at just how far up the wolf faunus girl made it up the tree. "How on Remnant did she do that?"

Aqua giggles as she joins them. "She's part cat faunus. And she can climb better than even Squirrelly or another cat faunus we know."

Ruby nods. "Amy? Don't make us send Diane up to get you."

"She can't reach me. She's too big."

"Uh huh." Ruby stops and looks around before taking a black object out from under her cloak.

"Ruby, this is a bad idea." Aqua informs her as she and Blake watch the second scythe extend in Ruby's hand.

"Nah, I got this." Ruby replies as she pulls back on a lever, bringing the scythe back to lock into a war scythe configuration. "Retribution can cut through this, no problem."

"You're still that heavily armed?!" Blake adds in surprise as she takes a step back in alarm.

"Look at who her dad is! He walks around his own home with a pistol on him!" Aqua yells as Ruby raises the weapon to strike. "Fuck, run!"

"Who's her dad again?!" Blake yells at the fleeing meerkat as she turns and follows her.

"The Mountain of Vale!" Aqua yells over her shoulder. "Ruby's the Mountain's Rose!"

"Oh shit!" Blake exclaims as she begins to push herself even faster.

"Last chance!" The Reaper calls out as she raises the scythe, the darksteel blade seeming to absorb light as well as the aura Ruby begins to channel into it.

"No! I don't wanna! She's scary!" Amy yells back. "Wait, why do you have a second scythe?!"

"Ruby! For the love of the Goddesses Three don't do a stupid!" Aqua yells as she slides to a stop by the doors to the auditorium.

"This isn't a stupid!" Ruby yells back as she draws the scythe as far back as she possibly can.

"This is a stupid! I don't want to die cause you did a stupid!" Amy shrieks.

Stopping beside Aqua, Blake herself can only stare as Ruby swings the scythe only once, cutting so cleanly through the tree it actually slides a bit before coming down with a crashing sound.

But everyone hears Amy's scream of terror, Ruby's extremely loud "OH FUCK!" and the sound of the tree crashing down almost on top of her and the ballroom both...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Of all the stupid, hard-headed, short sighted things you could have done, you had to cut down a whole tree?! And with Summer's Retribution?!" Salem stops her pacing to yell at a wincing Ruby, who is covered in leaves, tree sap, and claw marks from Amy landing directly on top of her.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time?" She offers weakly as she pokes her fingers together. "And it's my scythe now." She adds weakly, wincing as Salem turns back to glare at her.

"It's not the point and you know it!" Salem glare could melt metal from its intensity. "I will be hanging onto Retribution until after initiation. Ah!" She stops Ruby with a single finger. "What did we discuss last night before I left?"

"When you're on the job clock, you're definitely the boss." Ruby replies in a defeated tone.

"And I am most certainly on the clock." She declares as she hefts the weapon with a grunt. "How did Summer ever carry this?!"

"Can I-"

"Hush Ruby. Between you acting like a female Paul Bunyan, and Diane breaking into the storage room to get all your field packs, the two of you are already on thin ice with me." She informs the wolf faunus, who sinks even lower in embarrassment. "I expect you to behave like you have the manners I have been struggling to beat into your thick head the last few years. Otherwise, despite my pride in you, I will send you, Diane and Aqua right back to Signal. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am, Professor Salem." She mumbles as her tail tucks firmly between her legs.

"Good. Now go back to your friends. Relax, make a few more new ones. You're certainly more than capable of it." Salem sighs as she finally gets the heavy weapon onto her own magnetic holder on her back. "And trust in me, no one else but me, to keep you safe tonight, ok?"

Ruby nods as she looks at the older woman and smiles sadly. "Sorry. I didn't think that through, did I?" The Reaper asks quietly, her tail still tucked firmly between her legs as her ears fold back.

Salem chuckles as she shakes her head. "Just like your mother. She did the same thing during our initiation eve. But she actually hit the building."

"She did?" Ruby asks as her smile brightens, her tail slowly emerging and wagging gently.

"She did. You may be Alex's daughter, but there is plenty of Summer in you as well." Salem reminds her. "And I've enjoyed helping you become the young woman you've grown up to be. But right now, you need to be more like me and Saffron then Summer and Alex, ok?"

Ruby nods as her tail keeps wagging gently. "Yes ma'am, I'll be on my best behavior the rest of the night."

"Good. Now shoo fly. And no more shenanigans."

Ruby nods as she suddenly pulls the older woman into a hug, one she returns. "Thanks Mum to be." She whispers.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you, Ruby. You really don't." The professor replies. "And stop trying to steal Retribution."

"Fiiiiiiiine." Ruby replies with a giggle. "Worth a try."

"Oh it was." Salem agrees as she looks at her stepdaughter to be. "Now go. I believe there's a cute girl with a bow in her hair looking at us strangely."

"That's a panther faunus." Ruby informs her quietly. "Her belt's her tail, but shhh."

"My lips are sealed." She nods as she releases Ruby. "Go, be with your friends. Ozpin bent a lot of rules so you could be comfortable here."

"Uh huh, sure he did." Ruby teases as she starts walking towards the waiting faunus girl. "Bet it had nothing to do with the fact that if I'm not there, Headmaster Elvorite would kick them out in a week." Ruby reminds the older woman of the numerous times that her and her team got on the Headmaster of Signal's bad side.

"Oh they're banned, Ruby. All three of you!" Salem calls back as she walks off in a different direction.

Ruby chuckles as she joins Blake, who is looking at Salem oddly. "Who is she?"

"Professor Salem soon to be Garibaldi and my already favorite stepmom." The Reaper replies as they walk back to the others. "Why?"

Before Blake can answer, of all people Pyrrha Nikos herself walks up to her smiling. "Excuse me, but did I understand correctly that your father is the Mountain of Vale?" She asks excitedly.

Ruby nods as Aqua glares jealously at her. "Yeah? So?"

Pyrrha grins. "Your father is my inspiration! I even chose to attend Beacon because he too once studied here!"

"Same here!" A ginger haired girl declares excitedly. "I told Rennie I won't come to any other school!"

"He's a living legend, even in Menagerie." Blake admits quietly. "My dad hates his guts though."

"Pfft! You guys think my dad's a legend?" Ruby laughs as she looks at them all one by one. "My dad, who's a beer swilling, sports fanatical, history obsessed, genuinely nice guy is some kind of legend?"

Pyrrha nods without hesitation. "Your father is a living legend. My father still remembers him fondly from the various missions they took together. I grew up listening to stories of those hunts."

"Yeah!" The short ginger haired girl declares in her excitement. "Everyone wants to be the Mountain of Vale! He can even wrestle ursas barehanded!"

"Nora, are you certain that he can indeed do so?" A tall, raven haired young man informs her. "And who are you even speaking of?"

"But it's the Mountain!" The girl named Nora protests. "And how haven't you heard of him Renny?!"

"Guys, he doesn't wrestle ursas." Ruby groans as she holds up her hands. "Or Beowolves, or sabers, and he never once indian wrestled a Goliath."

"He indian wrestled a Goliath?!" Nora declares excitedly.

"She just said it didn't happen Nora." Ren groans.

Pyrrha blinks in confusion at Ruby's declaration. "Wait, your dad doesn't hunt barehanded while only wearing nothing but war paint? My father said he did that once to prove his manliness!"

"He better not be doing that!" Salem roars from a different part of the ballroom. "I'll flay him myself!"

"He isn't, Salem!" Ruby calls out reassuringly. "He's too busy trying to suck your face off when I'm not looking!"

"Shut up!"

Aqua snorts. "Ruby does have everything right. Her dad may be awesome, but he's not perfect."

"But he can make some amazing ribs!" Diane declares as she begins to visibly drool. "His grilling is definitely legendary."

"Count on Squirrelly to be thinking with her stomach." Ruby smirks.

"Oi! Low blow Wolfy!"

Pyrrha nods as she mulls over the information. "Thank you for satisfying my curiosity." She smiles at them all. "Let me rejoin my friends. If I don't help Ren keep Nora calm, she's going to pester you all night."

Ruby giggles. "So even the Invincible Girl has regular old friends, huh?"

Pyrrha nods as she looks at Ren and Nora fondly, the former currently holding the latter as they lay together in a sleeping bag made for two. "They were accepted at the last minute, and I'm grateful for that and for them." She waves a hand at the small group gathered around the Reaper. "I see you're also blessed with good friends you too can rely on."

The wolf faunus nods as her tail wags. "Sure am! And hey, look out for us tomorrow! There's always strength in numbers, right?"

"Yes there is. Perhaps the Goddesses will guide our paths." Pyrrha replies before bowing and walking back to her friends.

"You suck!" Aqua blows a raspberry as Ruby shakes her head. "But seriously, how do you not know her if your dad and her's have a history?"

"Dad never took me to Mistral." Ruby informs the meerkat girl as she turns back to face them, Weiss having an odd look on her face as she busies herself with her things. "I was still pretty young, and Mum and Auntie Saffron both have good jobs here."

"Makes sense." Blake admits as she settles down by a nearby wall with only a blanket. "But why do you keep mentioning that he's only interested in 'sucking face' as you put it?"

Ruby sighs as she takes her hat off her head and rolls it around in her hands. "My Daddy's getting older and he's not taking as many hunts." She pauses as she chews on her lower lip. "Come to think of it, the only hunts he takes lately are with me and Mum. And I've been doing all the work as part of my training." She admits.

Amy's head pops out of her sleeping bag, the tiny wolf faunus still glaring at Ruby despite her curiosity. "So he really isn't as active as he used to be?" She asks quietly.

"Hell no! Our last hunt, he made me do all the actual hunting while he stayed at camp and sucked face with Salem!" Ruby declares in amusement before kneeling down. "Sorry about what I did. You aren't hurt are you?"

"Believe it or not, I'm used to it. Shion and Yang never climb up to get me either. At least you just cut down the tree." She replies with a shy smile. "Have you seen them?"

"Sorry, haven't seen them." She admits quietly. "But I did just get done getting yelled at by my dad's favorite face sucking victim!" She adds the last loud enough for Salem to hear.

"Hey!" Salem screams out as she blushes. "Stop saying that!"

"Come and make me!" Ruby taunts her, before squealing and ducking from a well thrown pillow. "Ok, ok! I'll stop! Jeez future mum!"

Blake looks thoughtful as she looks from Ruby to Salem, then back to Ruby. "You're fine with having a human stepmother?" She asks quietly.

Ruby nods. "We're all the same in the end, Blake. We're all born the same, we breath the same air, eat the same food, and in the end, go back into the same ground. The only real difference between us and humans is we have extra abilities they don't have. But it doesn't make us better than them." She lectures the cat faunus. "If anything it makes our jobs to protect the world from the Grimm easier, and that's the only enemy that really matters to me."

Diane grins as she puts her hand on Ruby's head and starts to roughly tussle it. "That's right! Wolfy is all about treating others as equals even if they're human. And she especially likes kids. She started helping out at a local kindergarten class that only had human kids while we were at Signal. The best part was she couldn't deal with kids for shit for a while after!" Diane began to laugh as Aqua snickered at the memories.

"AHHHH! Squirrelly stop!" Ruby pushes herself away from Diane blushing. "And I can deal with kids just fine thanks!"

"Yea now, but when you first started you couldn't handle them as much as Squirrelly can't wait in line." Aqua deadpans as she tosses the wolf faunus her field pack, which she catches easily.

Weiss looks oddly at the Reaper, her white and blue sleeping bag already unrolled and ready to use. "So I take it then that none of you support the White Fang?"

Ruby, Diane, Aqua and even Amy all shake their heads, some more vigorously than others.

"They only see things in black and white." Ruby replies first as she moves to an empty space between Amy and Weiss, setting her pack down gently next to the heiress's. "They don't realize that all the so called fighting for equality they're doing is only making things worse on all of us, faunus and human both." She elaborates while setting up her own red and black sleeping bag.

Diane nods. "They keep trying to recruit me and my dad, cause I'll be honest we both hate humans." She admits as she sits cross-legged on her own bronze and brown sleeping bag, a small dust powered clock radio next to her pillow. "But not to where we want to kill every last one we see. That doesn't solve anything either, and makes us look bad."

"I don't really care one way or another." Aqua admits. "People have always gone out of their way to kill people since the beginning of time. Humans and Faunus killing each other is just the latest excuse. That and religion." She adds as she settles down on her own green and blue gear. "And there hasn't been a holy war in a couple of centuries now though."

Amy just mutters something about she's bullied by everyone, earning a look from all the gathered women that makes her squeak and vanish back under her golden yellow cover. "But Yang and Shion look out for me so it's not as bad as it used to be."

This makes Ruby smile slightly, she may not get along with the blonde hot head but one thing she can admit that she likes about her is that she does care for others.

Weiss turns to look at Blake. "What are your feelings on this?" She asks politely as she begins to brush her hair.

"I don't really have much to say. Both sides have reasons to hate each other, but it did start with humans treating us faunus like nothing but animals." The panther faunus replies as she opens a book. "That being said, I don't believe what the White Fang is currently doing is right."

Weiss nods as she looks thoughtful. "I have no qualms with the White Fang. To be honest, I can understand how they feel justified in their actions." She begins as she stares at the floor, her brush moving to her lap. "It took Willow showing me the real reports from the mines to make me open my own eyes. To see that my father is indeed enslaving living, breathing, free thinking people. And yes, I said people. Because I do agree with Ruby. There are only physical differences between us. In the end, we really are all the same. We live, we love, and we die."

"Weiss, you're really making it hard for me to hate you." The panther faunus admits grudgingly.

"I don't want to be hated, Blake. Especially not for something I knew nothing about until recently, and that I as well as Willow are fighting our father to change." She replies sadly. "I'm quickly realizing that I have been wrong about so many things all my life, and I can only hope to change those things, thus better myself as a person."

"I can respect that." Blake admits quietly as she looks away from the white haired girl.

"Me too, Schnee. Especially since I've been gossiping with your sister for the past hour." Diane informs her with a grin.

"What?!"

"Oh yeah! She said you're in deep shit for the dust explosion! Said to be ready for her next visit!" The squirrel faunus adds as she hands the heiress her scroll.

"Ladies, it has been a distinct pleasure to have met you all." Weiss sighs as she takes the object back and slides it under her pillow. "Unfortunately, I am now living on borrowed time."

"Speaking of borrowed time, it's light's out ladies." Salem declares as she appears around them. "Including you, Miss Belladonna."

"Yes ma'am." Blake replies as she blows out a nearby candelabra, while the others settle down into their own sleeping bags. One by one, they begin to drift off save for Ruby, who's taken it upon herself to guard their sleep throughout the night, despite Salem's reassurances. Not out of lack of trust, but because two in particular may have more enemies at Beacon then they think. Enemies Ruby's already decided to protect them from.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Shion have you found her yet?" Yang asked with concern evident in her voice.

"No I haven't and I'm getting worried, we shouldn't be up either." Despite what she said Shion was also rather worried for the small wolf Faunus.

"I know but Amy is more important than a stupid curfew." As Yang said this she could vaguely make the outline of someone coming towards them.

"What are the two of you doing up?" Professor Peach asks, making both girls jump.

"Sorry Professor, we were looking for our friend, we lost track of her and we heard that some people were being less than pleasant to her, so we're really worried about her." Shion tells her.

"What does she look like?" She asks.

"She's a wolf Faunus with white hair and red eyes." Yang describes her.

"Oh her, she's over that way with some others, both faunus and humans." Peach informs them. "She seemed fine so you both need to head to your sleeping bags and get some rest. Tomorrow will not be a walk in the park."

"Alright we'll head back but can you tell us who she was with please?" Yang asks, desperately wanting to know who Amy was with.

"There were a few of them though there were three who stood out: Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. Those three couldn't keep a low profile if they tried." Peach declares as she walks off shaking her head.

Yang sighed with relief as her and Shion went back to their spots.

"You're unusually calm right now.' Shion pointed out. "Normally with anything Ruby related you're fuming and irritated."

"Yea but despite that I also know Ruby won't harm or do anything wrong to Amy. So long as she's alright then I don't care if it is Ruby that she's with."

"Well how very mature of you Yang." Shion smirked. "You're growing right before my eyes."

"Oh can it. We should do as Professor Peach says and get some rest, night." Yang says as she and Shion lie down and cover up, the two of them soon in a snoring competition.


	6. Wake up Call

**Hello everyone, I'm so sorry about this, I was meant to post this last week but it slipped my mind, for those of you here that read Worlds strongest Family and That which we call and Emerald I have still working on those chapter's and I'm sorry that I'm taking so long.**

* * *

"Ruby?" Weiss calls out softly as she waves a hand across her face. "Hello? Ruby? Are you still alive?"

Aqua giggles as she rolls up her sleeping bag. "She's fine, Weiss. Just asleep."

"This dolt can sleep with her eyes open?" The heiress asks skeptically as she looks over her shoulder at the grinning meerkat faunus, who nods.

"Trust me, she creeps us all out with that." The younger girl replies as she squats down next to her two friends. "Wanna know the trick to waking her up without getting killed?" She asks.

Weiss nods. "It may be valuable information, considering…" she suddenly blushes a deep red.

Aqua nods. "Lemme show you." She scoots a little bit closer. "See, you have to get a little bit closer to her, while looking into those big silver anime eyes of hers."

The heiress nods as she does so, while carefully adjusting her dress. "Like this?"

"Little bit closer than that." Aqua motions for her to move with her hands.

Weiss nods as she does so, while realizing that even asleep, Ruby's bright quicksilver eyes are almost hypnotic. But her musing turns into surprise as Aqua suddenly pushes the two of them together and into a surprise kiss while guffawing. And the dolt is already wrapping her arms around her shoulders! And… and Ruby is a surprisingly good kisser! But wait, why are her eyes closing, why is her breathing getting faster, and is that dolt smiling?! Why?! Why can't she just die of embarrassment?! Why is her body betraying her like this?! Why?!

Ruby breaks the kiss, her smile still on her face. "You know, Princess. We just met yesterday and all. And don't get me wrong, I could definitely get used to this, but don't you think we're moving too fast?"

"Y-you d-dolt! Aqua d-did this!" She stammers out as she blushes a deep red color while not attempting to escape from the surprisingly powerful arms wrapped loosely around her shoulders. She can feel Ruby's corded muscles as they twitch and move against her own muscular shoulders, and she has to admit she's enjoying the sensation.

"Sounds like my Ace bestie." Ruby nods knowingly as her smile softens, a blush beginning to appear on her face. "Sometimes she knows me a bit too well."

Weiss can only duck her face as she feels her cheeks burn. "Ruby I…"

"Weiss, I think you're beautiful." The Reaper admits quietly. "And I really love how perfectly you fit in my arms. But, I'm not quite ready to be in a relationship right now. I just broke up with my last girlfriend not too long ago, and there's still a few raw emotions there, ya know? Still a few hurts that ain't healed yet." Ruby sighs deeply. "I don't wanna jump into nothing yet, does that make any sense to you?"

Weiss looks the wolf girl in the eyes and nods. "It does, and I can respect that." She replies quietly. "But I am interested, I won't lie about that."

Ruby chuckles as she finally unwraps her arms from around the heiress's shoulders. "Thanks. That actually means alot to me, Princess." She admits quietly. "But Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?" The white haired girl asks as she looks into those bewitching silver eyes.

"You're a really good kisser."

Weiss makes an odd noise as she blushes a deep red while standing quickly and dashing away, Ruby watching her go with a smile as she stands and begins to prepare for their long day. But she fails to notice a look of jealousy coming from the panther faunus, one that is mixed with longing.

"You need to slow your roll there Wolfy, you already have an interested princess and a jealous kitty cat, what's next a dragon?" Aqua chuckles to herself while making Ruby blush.

"Shut it Bubbles! Why don't you go suck face with your Champion of Mistral." Ruby retorts, earning a look from her friend.

"You know I don't do that kind of stuff, Wolfy." She deadpans.

The wolf faunus winks. "Still fun to mess with ya, though!"

"Whatever. Let's go eat before we get our gear." Aqua chastises her as she stands while expertly slinging her field pack across her back.

Ruby nods as she hoists her own pack as well as Weiss'. "Come on, Blake. Breakfast Is important, especially today."

The panther faunus tilts her head at Ruby's odd statement as she stands with her book and blanket both in hand. "While I agree, why are you saying it like that?" She asks as she moves to the Reaper, taking the heiress' gear to lighten the taller girl's load. However, she wasn't expecting it to be so damned heavy! "What does she have in here?!"

"An armored dust case." Ruby informs the panther, who blinks.

"How do you know?"

"I peeked." The younger girl admits with a blush. "I'm guessing she's a dust mage or something."

"Uh huh. And that still doesn't answer my question." The panther reminds her. But she blinks in surprise at the sudden grim look at the wolf faunus's face.

"Cause we might still end up becoming something else's lunch." She declares bluntly as she leads the two of them out of the ballroom and towards the cafeteria. "Only the Goddess knows how today's gonna work out, and I got a bad feeling."

"Oh shit." Aqua groans as she keeps pace with Ruby's long strides. "How bad?"

"Bad enough to where I'm even bringing the hatchet." She replies.

"Shit." Aqua mumbles as Blake looks at them both.

"I'm a little lost." She admits. "Why is that a big deal?"

Ruby sighs. "The last time I had a feeling this bad, we almost got killed by a Wyvern during a training exercise at Signal. Uncle Qrow, Diane and I barely killed it while Bubbles and Sasha were running interference."

Aqua sighs. "It killed ten students before we could even react. It was a disaster."

Blake looks thoughtful. "They aren't native to here, are they?"

Ruby nods as they reach the cafeteria. "I don't really want to talk about it. Let's eat so we can go get ready." She states calmly before moving inside.

"Did I say something wrong?" Blake asks Aqua, who shakes her head.

"It killed a couple of close friend of ours." She explains briefly. "Ruby still blames herself for their deaths, even though she was nowhere near either of them when it hit us like a train."

"I see. She took it personally?"

The meerkat nods. "He was the closest thing she ever had to a brother, and she and Ruby… ignore that. He was the one that supported her coming out to her dad, stood up for her when they went to primary school with Diane, even defended her when a bully went after her cause she was a faunus. And she was someone really special to Ruby. She's still in mourning for them both."

"They're why she doesn't hate humans, isn't he?" Blake asks quietly as they watch Ruby sit next to Pyrrha Nikos and strike up a conversation, while Diane and Nora were gorging themselves on pancakes and Weiss speaking on her scroll with a smile on her face.

"He was, well, him as well as Saffron and Salem that is. She was a faunus, a really pretty wolf faunus like her." Aqua agrees. "He even gave me hope that maybe we could live side by side with them all one day."

"What were their names?"

"Talon Winchester, he was that prick Cardin's older brother. And her name was Rosella Altobelle." She replies bitterly. "And he would be beating his brother's ass if he knew what he tried to pull on Amy last night." She sighs. "Come on, and don't tell Wolfy I filled you in. Like I said, Talon was her best guy friend and all, and Rosella… Goddess but even I miss her. She was as unique as Ruby."

"My lips are sealed." The panther agrees as she and Aqua proceed to get their food before joining the others. Soon enough, the two faunus women are chatting and laughing along with the growing circle of friends gathering around Ruby and her magnetic personality, the wolf faunus laughing and talking the loudest of all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby leads the way into Beacon's state of the art locker room and armory, everyone scattering as they seek their own specially designed rocket propelled lockers that line the walls, many of them personalized by the owners.

The Reaper grins as she walks up to hers, which is no exception. Band stickers cover most of it, along with pictures of weapons, Grimm covered in crosshairs, and at the forefront, her burning rose symbol.

"Yeah! They got my locker! Wazzup now, bitches?!" She hears Diane cheer, making her roll her eyes even as she punches in her passcode to open hers.

"Hello gorgeous!" She calls out as she reaches in and takes Crescent Rose out. "How's my best girl doing this morning? Ready to go kick some ass?" She asks before proceeding to unfold and check the weapon over. The last thing she needs today is for something to go terribly wrong due to a jam she could have avoided. Nodding in satisfaction, she sets the scythe to the side and begins to gather the rest of what she needs.

Ammo? Check!

Knife? Check!

Hatchet? Check!

Comm device? She pauses for a moment as she reaches for the throat comm and small microphone earwig she and her team grew used to using at Signal. It was one major reason for their success, being able to communicate in the field instantly. But should she use it here?

"Comm check Wolfy!" Aqua calls out from her own locker as she too prepares.

With a sigh, she takes the device out and begins to connect it to herself. Placing the receiver into one of her human ears after wrapping the throat mic on, she clears her throat. "Comm check ladies. Sound off."

"Bubbles online." Aqua replies.

"Squirrelly here! Gonna run the playlist?" Diane asks excitedly.

Ruby grins as she connects her scroll to her own comm next, a little personal modification of her own. "I'll cue it up in a second, Squirrelly. Finish all your checks."

"Wolfy? I have Bunny's comm. What should I do with it?" Aqua asks as she holds the object in midair, only to have it snatched out of her hand a moment later by Weiss.

"Mine." She declares. "Help me put it on please?" She then asks after staring at it a moment and offering it back to the meerkat.

"Do it. The more people working together the better." Ruby orders as she grabs a spare unit she keeps in her locker before closing it and pressing the lock button. "Squirrelly, you got your spare too?"

"Yeah, but I'm locking it up." She replies. "We don't have a sixth or anything."

"Bring it anyway." Ruby replies as she walks towards Blake. "We may or may not need it."

"Copy! Going in my bag now."

"Blake?" Ruby calls out as she reaches the panther faunus.

The woman turns and smiles softly. "Hey Ruby. What's all this comm stuff about?" She asks.

Ruby smiles as she offers Blake her spare unit. "Diane, Aqua and I got used to using them back at Signal." She explains. "It lets us stay in touch whenever we have to split up. Let us know when someone needed help without screaming too."

Blake looks at it for a moment, before looking at Ruby. "Isn't this cheating?" She asks, even as she seems to make up her mind and takes the offered device anyway.

"Maybe." Ruby admits with a shrug. "But if cheating means I keep my friends safe, then yeah, I'll be a dirty cheating scumbag."

Blake marvels at her words, even as she expertly puts her unit on. "That was rather… blunt." She points out as she powers it on. "Mic check?"

"Hear you loud and clear, Kitty." Diane chuckles.

"Kitty? Really?" She deadpans.

"Don't complain. I've just been dubbed Princess." Weiss grumbles.

Ruby grins. "It fits her, considering she even did her makeup to go out to initiation."

"Silence! One must always look presentable, even if it's foul creatures of sin and avarice that you are presenting yourself to." She calls back. "And these aren't from the SDC, are they?"

"Nope." Aqua replies as she begins to make her way to exit. "Custom built right here in Vale by the huntsman's guild. Standard issue for any and all teams, duos, and solo hunters to stay in touch, with the guild especially."

"Really?" Blake asks in surprise as she and Ruby follow. "That is something I didn't actually know."

Ruby giggles. "How do you think it's so successful? It was Daddy's idea, and I built the prototype and the final model too. Best part? They don't run off the CCT tower, but our own series of relays and towers daddy's had set up all over Vale and Vacuo both. The guild out in the sandbox uses them too."

"Huh." Weiss smiles as she looks back at her. "So beautiful, talented and brilliant?" She asks teasingly, making Ruby blush a deep red.

"Awww, did the princess grab your tongue, Wolfy?" Diane calls out teasingly.

"Shut it!"

"Seems that way." Blake drawls. "You could probably cook something on her forehead right now."

"We already tried. It doesn't work." Aqua replies with a snicker. "She ended up getting egg in places it doesn't need to be."

"Oh really?" Weiss asks with an arched eyebrow.

"Can y'all quit all this?" Alex asks, a tone of amusement in his voice. "And by the way, using these is definitely cheating." He adds.

Aqua, Diane and Ruby all smirk at each other. "Who gives a fuck?" They all reply in unison.

"There are the musketeers I know and done gave me an ulcer. Go kick some ass, and swap to 1-7-2. I cleared it y'all to use." He orders.

"Thanks Daddy." The Reaper replies as she does so, hearing the telltale tones of other comms entering the same frequency.

"Head's up. We're heading for the cliffs." Diane calls out in warning.

Ruby nods as she looks at Blake. "Make it look good. Soon as we know what we're looking for, we head that way and link back up there. Wolfy out."

Blake nods. "It seems like life is about to get interesting?"

Ruby grins. "Damned straight. Let's get to work, Kitty."

Blake giggles. "Right behind you Wolfy."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ozpin was in the middle of another speech as he looks at the gathered group of teenagers. "Somewhere in the forest you will find some ruins. Your mission is to find it and take a single relic per team and bring it back here. We have hidden cameras monitoring the ruins so there will be no hiding the other relics from others. If this is done, then you will be expelled from Beacon and banned from ever becoming a Huntsman or Huntress."

This brings a small smile to Ruby's face. From the moment she saw him she knew that Cardin Whinchester was going to be a troublemaker, and it seems that Ozpin had already taken countermeasures for people like him. Ruby turned her attention back to Ozpin as he was finishing his speech.

"Now does anyone have any questions?" He asks before taking a sip of his coffee.

Jaune puts his hand up but gets completely ignored. "Good." He declares as he gives his cane a practiced twist into the ground, the initiates starting from the left and going right launching one by one.

Weiss launches first, a wide smile on her face as she uses wind dust to reach an amazing height. Ozpin can't help but smile as he watches the young woman reach towards the skies as if trying to catch a cloud in her outstretched hand before she begins to fall towards the ground.

"Um I didn't get my parachute before." Jaune calls out with his hand still raised.

Amy screams as she launches, Yang and Shion both facepalming before launching behind her.

"We didn't give anyone parachutes, Mr Arc." Glynda informs him, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Aqua launches quietly into the air, her rifle already spinning out into a trident, a bubble of water forming between the forks.

"B-but then how are we going to land?" Jaune is getting more and more visibly nervous as the students getting launched are getting closer to him.

Ruby launches with a howl, Crescent Rose already in hand and gleaming brightly in the morning sun. Blake launches next, looking a bit nervous as she holds her Gambol Shroud so tightly her knuckles are turning white.

"You will be coming up with and using your own landing strategy. These are all skills you should have from your time at combat school." Ozpin informs him before he witnesses the sight of Ruby, who had activated her semblance in mid flight, catch a laughing Weiss, who wraps her arms around the Reaper's neck before they vanish from view. To his continued surprise, Blake throws her chain scythe after the two, and gets pulled closely behind them as she hangs on tightly. With a chuckle, he returns his attention back to Jaune, who's stammering is also amusing him greatly.

"R-right, right, I knew that… but uh…" He looks in terror as the person next to him, Diane, launches.

"YEAH!" Diane yells as she goes flying, her warhammer in both hands and glowing a faint gold color.

"I-I think i'm just going to goOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Glynda smirks as Jaune is sent flying and flipping through the air with his arms and legs spread out like a starfish.

"Ahhh, that never gets old." Ozpin chuckles as Pyrrha Nikos launches next, her eyes already tracking Jaune with concern.

Glynda nods as she watches Nora launch next, the girl actually riding her warhammer like some kind of medieval scooter and using a grenade to extend her flight time as well. "How can he even be related to Salem? They're nothing alike."

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee as Ren launches, the young man keeping his limbs tightly together. "He's here as a favor to her sister, Jeanne. Her hope is that he toughens up." He deadpans as Cardin Winchester launches, his cronies following in a line.

"From what I've seen so far, that may be impossible." The deputy headmistress sighs as another wave of students begin to launch.

"This year will be interesting, I have high hopes for this batch of students." Ozpin admits as he sips his coffee.

"I don't." She replies bluntly. "Especially Miss Rose and her cohorts. I still wish I knew what the hell you were thinking, letting those three in two years early."

Ozpin looks at her as he sips at his coffee. "I personally have higher expectations for them than Miss Xiao Long and her own friends, Glynda. Despite their youth, as well as some issues within their team, they constantly out performed and out classed even other more experienced student teams like Miss Xiao Long's. Both in field exercises as well as academically." He informs her calmly. "Frankly, Miss Rose-Garibaldi taking matters into her own hands with her midair claiming of Miss Schnee will be of great benefit to her continued success here as well. Miss Schnee's own marks are top class, and James was as upset at losing her and her twin sister as Leonardo Lionheart was over losing Miss Nikos."

Glynda mulls over all the information Ozpin has presented her as she watches the last of the initiates enter the forest. "David, it's far too quiet." She finally states as he too looks out over the Emerald Forest.

"I agree. But their fates are in their own hands now, Glynda." He reminds her as he taps his cane on the ground. "Win or lose, live or die, it is now up to all of them to either succeed or fail."

She nods as she reaches up to hold one arm by the bicep while looking in the direction of the temple itself. "David, I've heard a rumor that Ada is alive."

He nods as they hear a distant scream, one that stops suddenly. "As have I. James is highly suspicious that it is another reason why the twins suddenly departed Atlas with no warning whatsoever. If the rumors are to be believed, she is a shell of her former robust self, besotted with wine and regretting a past indecision."

Glynda nods. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"Nor should he." He replies. "Ada missed her chance with him after his unfortunate and dramatic breakup with Carolina Scarlatina. She hesitated for that brief moment when his heart was shattered and he was in need, and Summer swept him into her own caring arms since she had finally come of age herself." He sighs as more screaming is heard, along with the sounds of fighting erupting. "Enough of this for now. We have an initiation to witness."

"Velvet is demanding to meet her, Ozpin. To meet them both now that her mother is dead and can no longer keep them apart out of spite. You won't be able to keep them separated forever."

"Ruby must first survive initiation. If she does so, then and only then will she be informed that she has an older half sister. One even her own father knows nothing about, no thanks to a woman's pettiness and jealousy." He declares firmly as he looks at his deputy headmistress. "And not a moment sooner, am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Glynda replies, surprised at the sudden steel in his gaze. Looking away, she winces as a fireball rises deeper in the forest, as if a tree was suddenly lit like some kind of funeral pyre. She can't help but wonder if it is some kind of harbinger of things yet to come…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Could you not wait to land to come find me you dolt." Weiss asks calmly as they walk through the forest.

"What? All he said was that the first person we make eye contact with will be our partner, he never said we had to land first." Ruby replies with a smirk.

"Do you always read between the lines like that?" Blake asks the wolf faunus, who shakes her head.

"Not always, but for shit like this? Abso-fucking-lutely." Ruby declares firmly while holding a branch out of the way for the other two. "Daddy and Mum both made sure to beat it into my thick head that today's dangerous."

"Speaking of why did you tag along Blake?" Weiss asks the panther faunus. "You can't be mine or Ruby's partner since we saw each other first."

"True but he never said we couldn't form groups." Blake replies with a smirk.

Weiss was about to say something but nothing comes out which makes Ruby laugh. "And you asked me about reading between the lines?"

"Just because I asked you doesn't mean I'm not going to either." Blake smirks at the Reaper, who grins back.

"Yea I guess you've got me there dontcha?" Ruby just laughs harder. "Let's check in on Diane and Aqua." Ruby pressed the comm. "Squirrely, Bubbles have you found each other yet?"

"No." Aqua replies first. "But I'm close to someone."

"Um…" Is all that comes from Diane.

"Squirrely? What happened?" Ruby questions firmly.

"I…. already have a partner." Diane finally admits quietly.

"WHAT?!"

"Goddess guys, not so loud." Diane grumbles.

"Who's your partner." Aqua asks, the squirrel faunus staying quiet.

"Diane, now's not the time." Ruby reminds her. "Is it Yang?"

"No… it's Amy." Diane finally responds. "I hit the tree she had latched onto. Barely caught her in time before we both hit the ground." She explains quietly. "I couldn't leave her, Wolfy. She was scared out of her mind."

"You made a good call, Squirrelly. We'll sort shit out later." Ruby replies. "Work towards the temple, we'll link up there and blast our way out."

"Whoa! Hey Rennie! I found someone else using comms like we are!" A voice cuts in.

Ruby chuckles as Weiss and Blake both roll their eyes. "Hi Nora." She greets the hyper Mistrali girl, who had out eaten even Diane this morning. "You and Ren partnered up?"

"We did." The young man replies calmly. "May we stay on this frequency?"

"Please do." Weiss cuts in as she looks at Ruby, who nods approvingly. "Since we're all violating the rules, we may as well go all in."

"Ren, Nora, anyone you see with a comm, share the channel." Ruby adds as her hearing catches the report of a familiar shotgun blast. "Blake, go check out the noise over there."

With a nod, Blake darts into the forest with ease, vanishing quickly from sight.

"As you wish, Ruby." Ren replies before going silent.

"Shall we continue?" Weiss asks calmly as she looks expectantly at the taller girl, who nods.

"Yeah, I got a sudden bad feeling." She mutters as her ears wiggle.

"We have company." Weiss states calmly as she draws her rapier and holds it ready.

The first beowolf bursts out of the trees a moment later, it's howl cut off by a wide swing of Crescent Rose catching it viciously in the skull, cleaving it in two. The second one comes roaring out a moment later, Weiss neatly sidestepping the creature and scoring a slashing hit to its side, her rapier wreathed in flames.

"Weiss, move!" Ruby calls out as she leaps into motion, her scythe a blur as she cuts the second one in half with brute force.

"Behind you!" She yells back as she dashes forward almost impossibly fast, an odd black snowflake symbol left behind where she just stood a moment before. Before the Reaper could even react, the heiress skewers a third beowolf with her still burning rapier, causing it to howl as it clutches at the burning wound in its head. She watches as the white haired girl lands on a second floating snowflake and lunges again, her second strike taking the Grimm in its throat and killing it neatly, while she herself spins in midair to land on her feet. "I'm more than capable of guarding your back, Ruby." She states with a huff as she keeps her weapon in hand.

Ruby nods, a smile on her face. "Then let's rock and roll, Princess." She declares as Aqua suddenly bursts through the underbrush, Shion with her and both young women panting. "Whoa! Where's the fire?"

"Ursas!" Aqua pants out as she struggles to catch her breath. "Big ursas!"

Shion nods as she takes several deep breaths while reloading the battle rifle in her hands. "One of em has to be a major, cause it tanked an entire mag. Son of a bitch has some heavy armor."

"Did you kill it?" Weiss asks as she looks around. But all four young women turn pale as the massive Ursa Major appears with a roar of challenge, a pair of smaller ursas flanking it. "You led it right to us?!"

"Ruby's got the scythe!" Aqua shrieks as she rises up, a large bubble of water forming in her free hand.

Ruby nods as she steps forward, Crescent Rose raised threateningly. "Come on ya big overgrown teddy bears. Lemme show ya what I can do with this thing!" She roars as she suddenly explodes forward, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her as her movements become a blur. The three ursas are soon roaring in pain as she hits and moves, her movements a dance as deadly as it is precise.

Weiss also darts forward as Myrtenaster's rune covered blade begins to glow brightly, her dust chambers spinning to yellow. Leaping forward, she lands on a glyph with a pair of arrows that begin to spin like a clock, the hands moving faster and fast before she launches herself into the fray. Aqua and Shion both watch in fascination as the heiress joins the Reaper, her own strikes a blur as the two young women hit almost impossibly fast and hard against the three Ursa.

Within the kill zone, where time seems to be moving in slow motion for the two, Ruby smiles at Weiss as they both strike at the Ursa Major, the Reaper at his flank, and the Heiress at his unprotected eyes to blind it. "You're good, Princess."

"Trust me Ruby, I am no sheltered princess." She replies with a smile. "You will never find me lacking as your partner."

"Heh." Ruby chuckles before continuing her own run, her scythe's blade now cutting through one of the smaller ursas with ease now that his armor had been shattered by one of Weiss's own heavy strikes with her still glowing rapier. "I think we're gonna get along just fine." She adds as the two halves of the defeated Ursa go flying off in slow motion to her senses, while she lands against a thick tree, her powerful legs already coiling to launch her again.

"As do I." She agrees as she finishes the second Ursa with a direct hit to its chest, the tip of the rapier digging into the evil beast's black heart before being ripped free, Weiss already reading for her next strike at the now roaring Ursa Major while she lands on another golden glyph, the clock hands still spinning rapidly. "Let us finish this!"

"Yup! Sorry Fuzzy Wuzzy, but you heard the lady! But thanks for playin!" Ruby roars as she and Weiss both move towards the leader of the trio with deadly intent.

Aqua and Shion just stare dumbly as the Heiress and the Reaper bring down the Ursa Major a moment later, Crescent Rose lopping it's head off at the shoulders as Myrtenaster is buried into its chest, the tip nearly driving through the Grimm's back. Ruby and Weiss both finally slide to a stop, weapons still held as if ready to strike once more even as the massive Grimm falls backwards dead.

"Holy hell…" Shion mutters as she keeps staring, while Aqua nods.

"No one's ever been able to keep up with her before. No one." Aqua murmurs as they both watch the partners walk towards them quickly.

"Pick them jaws up, ladies." Ruby orders as they walk up. "We need to get on the move."

Weiss nods. "That's not likely to be the only group of Grimm we'll encounter here." She adds as she opens the rapier to replace the now empty lightning dust container with a practiced efficiency. "Better to stay on the move and try to strengthen our numbers."

"What the hell was that shit?!" Shion suddenly declares as she waves a hand. "Ruby's semblance let's her move at half the speed of sound! It's impossible to keep up with her!"

Weiss smirks as she snaps Myrtenaster closed. "My semblance is Glyphs. I can create a wide variety that include traps, shields, even gravity and time dilation. I'm only limited by my aura, which I can assure you is quite robust."

"But you and Ruby have never fought together before." Aqua points out as they get back on the move.

"Ah, as to that. I do have a twin sister, Aqua. We trained rigorously to work together in combat. All I needed to do was get a feel for Ruby's own rhythms to adjust my own to match." She replies. "My sister is no less deadly with her friend Kylie."

"Wolfy! This is Kitty! Where are you?!" Blake calls out over comms, panic in her voice.

"Ummm, heading towards the temple again. We got held up by some ursas." Ruby replies in rising concern. "Why? What's up?"

"I'm at the temple with my new partner, and it's crawling with beos and a few boarbatusks." Blake replies. "How fast can you get here?"

Ruby pauses as she looks around. Catching a glimpse of a winged creature in the sky, she smirks. "Gimme a few. Gotta catch a flight."

"Oh hell, Ruby's about to do another stupid." Diane declares with a chuckle. "And hang tight, Kitty, my partner and I are almost there."

"Everyone stay fluid." Ruby orders as she tracks the nevermore's flight path, deciding on a good spot to get it's attention. "Nora! How far are you and Ren?"

"Kinds busy getting chased by a Deathstalker, Ruby!" The Mistrali girl declares as she's heard panting. "Fucking dumbass Pyrrha partnered with woke up a Gigant!"

"Oh that's not good." The Reaper mutters as she reaches the top of a small cliff and aims carefully with Crescent Rose at the Nevermore, which is lazily circling nearby. Ruby and Aqua both can hear the screams of terror and pain coming from its general direction and neither of them hold any illusions as to what has its attention. Taking a deep breath, she holds it as she squeezes the trigger, getting the Grimm's attention as she sends a gravity dust loaded round screaming right past it's head. Pulling back on the slide, she ejects her spent casing and reloads, quickly firing once again to keep its attention. "Get ready, I just called our ride." She calls out as she spins her rifle back into a scythe.

"Ummm, Ruby?" Aqua calls out as she points. "That's not a normal Nevermore."

Shion nods as she takes a grappling hook and a length of rope out of a satchel on her side. "Bet it's a fucking ancient class."

Weiss sighs. "Attracted here by all the fear and pain." She adds as she spins her dust chambers to black.

Ruby sighs. "People are dying. A lot of people are dying." She admits as her ears fold back. "Sometimes it sucks having really good hearing."

"Here it comes." Shion calls out as she puts the grappling hook into a spin. "Aqua, need some rope?"

The younger girl nods as she puts Aquarius on her back. "Yeah, jumping's not one of my strong suits."

Ruby gathers Weiss into her arms, her semblance already active as she sheds rose petals. "Let's get to the temple, ASAP. We'll just need to deal with stuff as we go."

The other three nod in agreement as the enraged Ancient Nevermore reaches a point where they can reach the Grimm. Ruby leaps high with a semblance fueled leap as Shion catches the giant bird around the ankle, her and her own partner holding onto the rope tightly as Ruby uses her own strength as well as well placed swipes with Crescent Rose to force the nevermore to fly towards the temple in the distance, where flashes of gunfire can already be seen, while a beowolf is seen getting launched into the air with a howl.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Diane pants heavily as she takes a knee, her dreadnaught semblance finally forcing her to either discharge all the kinetic energy she's had stored up to this point or risk it collapsing her aura altogether while leaving her completely unable to even be able to move. At least all she needs is a quick breather, even though it will be a full day before she'll be able to use her semblance again. But she doesn't regret it, seeing as how she had hammered the beowolf trying to get the jump on Amy away and hopefully halfway to Mountain Glenn.

"Diane! Diane I'm so sorry!" Amy cries out as she moves to shield her partner, her claws dripping in the dark ichor the Grimm use for blood.

"It's all good, Amy. Told ya yesterday, stick with me." She reminds her as she forces herself back to her feet with Gideon's help. Reaching into a pocket of her coat, she wraps her fingers around a preloaded injection device. Taking it out, she puts it to her skin and hisses as the needle pierces easily, smiling in relief as she feels her aura jumpstart a moment later.

"Was that an aura booster?" Amy asks as she stares.

"Yeah. Don't worry, not an addict. Just keep one handy for lousy assed occasions like this." She reassures the smaller woman. "Dreadnaught knocks my aura out for a full twenty four hours after I discharge. Now is so not a good time to not have any aura."

"That's a bit of a lousy semblance." Blake declares as she comes running up, the last of the beowolves and boarbatusks retreating back for the time being, her new partner Yang yelling and cursing at them as she continues to fire shotgun rounds at them.

"Not really. I'm a big fucking ruthless bitch of a tank." The squirrel faunus replies as she tosses the empty injector away. "My job's to bring em to me, so you faster types can work to bring em down. My semblance lets me absorb the energy from the hits to do it. I just can't hold it or actually get stronger from it like Yang can. I eventually have to discharge, and when I do, it either hurts me or hurts whatever I hit."

Blake nods as she looks at Yang, who's now questioning Amy while looking at the squirrel faunus suspiciously. "Is she going to be a problem?" She asks quietly.

"Who? Yang? Nah, she's not a hater." The tank replies as she scans the air. "I don't particularly like her, cause of reasons, but she's ok enough."

Blake nods as she hears a commotion behind them. Turning to look, she tilts her head at the sight of Nora and Ren appearing at the head of about thirty other initiates while the ginger and her partner… "Are they riding an Ursa?!"

Diane chuckles as she leans against her warhammer. "Looks like it. Looks like fun too." She replies as they watch Nora put the barrel of her weapon to the base of its skull and pull the trigger, the Grimm's head exploding as she and Ren leap clear. "That's messy."

"Hey! Have you heard anything about Shion?" Yang asks as she walks up, Amy in tow.

The two faunus women both nod as they look at the brawler, who's look of worry on her face appears to be genuine. "She's with Ruby, Weiss, and Aqua. Apparently they found a faster way to get here." Blake informs her as Nora and Ren approach.

"Woo hoo! Who says you can't ride an Ursa?!" Nora declares as she pumps both fists in the air.

"Has anyone seen Pyrrha? We got separated from her and her partner by accident." Ren asks in concern as a shadow passes overhead, followed by screaming that gets louder by the second.

"Hold up." Diane replies as she looks up. Taking several steps to the side, she holds her arms out and catches a stoic Aqua, who has her arms folded across her chest.

"Don't you dare."

"Fancy catching you here, Bubbles." The squirrel faunus smirks while making the obvious pun.

"Just die Squirrelly."

Shion however lands heavily on Yang, her screaming stopping with a loud "OOF!"

"Aw fuck, Shion! You're on my fucking hair!" Yang shrieks angrily.

"Fuck off, Yang! This hurts!" Shion snarls back as she struggles to get off the brawler, the normally calm and composed young woman obviously frazzled by her unusual method of transportation, and it's abrupt ending.

"Here comes Wolfy! She's gonna do a superhero landing!" Diane calls out as the Reaper hits the ground next, Weiss securely in her arms and a faint glow to her silver eyes that has been missing until now. Her cape as well as her long hair do indeed billow a bit in the breeze as Weiss and Blake both gaze at her. Amy starts clapping while Nora cheers and even Ren nods, impressed by the regal look the younger woman has taken as she looks them all over.

"Show off." Yang grumbles, getting a smack across one arm.

"Hate her all you want, she's got style Yang." Shion points out as to all their surprises, Nora suddenly hugs Ruby, who hugs back with a smile and a blush.

And then they all hear the roar right before Pyrrha and Jaune break free of the treeline along with another large group of students, the Gigant Deathstalker hot on their heels. To add to the horror of the moment, they can all see a young initiate trapped within one massive claw, blood flying as she screams in pain before the Grimm uses her as a projectile to knock down a small group of fleeing youths. None of them fail to notice her screaming stop with a sickening cracking sound as the Deathstalker descends rapidly upon the knocked over students.

But the Grimm stops suddenly as it gets blasted back by a warhammer and a war scythe hammering into it, Ruby and Nora roaring in righteous fury as Weiss strikes the ground, causing a sheet of ice to appear under it and forcing it back further. But the final blow was struck by Pyrrha, who's thrown shield forces the beast back into a massive tree that gets ripped out by the momentum and weight of the Grimm, entangling the creature temporarily.

"This ain't no spectator sport!" Ruby roars as she turns to look at the gathered initiates. "Get your relics and get the hell back to the cliffs! Now!"

"Nevermore!" Jaune screams as the Grimm caws loudly while it comes to a hover, launching a wave of arrow-like feathers at the larger of the two groups of initiates.

"NO!" Ruby screams as her eyes flare brightly, the wolf faunus suddenly moving even faster as she puts her weapon into a spin. With a roar, she leaps forward as she swings Crescent Rose, knocking many of the feathers away while using her own body as a shield to block several more as she screams.

"RUBY!" Weiss shrieks as she charges forward, while Nora and Pyrrha already keep pace with her, the three of them vanishing from sight behind the surging group of initiates rushing towards the temple.

"You heard the lady! Grab a relic and get moving!" Diane roars as she motions with a hand. "Get moving!" She repeats herself as she glares at a pair of red haired wolf faunus girls, who glare back at her but do so.

"Now!" Blake adds as she as well as several other firearms equipped fighters shoot at the Nevermore, managing to force the flying Grimm away temporarily. "Princess! How's Wolfy?" She calls out over comms as she watches Aqua, Diane, Ren and several others get the rest of the initiates organized and moving.

"She's fine. Her aura took a hell of a hit though." Weiss replies. "Blake, Ruby said to just grab us the same relic as yours. Said she doesn't want to force Diane or Aqua or their partners to get mixed up."

"Already done." She replies as she cuts a glance at the Brawler, who is busy arguing with her two friends. "But Ruby's not going to be really happy about this."

"Beggars can't be choosers." Ruby calls out with a groan. "Keep them moving Blake, the four of us are gonna do our best to slow the Deathstalker down. You guys are gonna have to worry about that damned Nevermore."

"Ruby, that's ill advised." Ren calls out as he and Shion as well as several others open fire at the Nevermore again, forcing it to veer off before it can make another attack. "Gigant Deathstalkers require multiple teams of advanced huntsmen and a coordinated plan of attack."

They all hear Ruby chuckle into the comms. "Well all I got is a beautiful heiress, a hammer happy ginger, a shield tossing Mistrali girl, along with little ole me. Gonna have to make it work. You guys get to the cliffs and start funneling the survivors up the cliff trail. Oh, and make sure to keep that Nevermore off yourselves. Wolfy out."


	7. Fight and Flight

**Hey everyone sorry for the late post, but I need you help, if anyone of you here know my story Worlds Strongest family then you'll know I haven't updated it in a while and that's because I need your help, I need a beta reader and so far have not found one so if your interested then please DM me but you'll need Discord as it makes communicating easier. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Goddess dammit! Not that way you dumbasses!" Ruby yells as a small group of six initiates stupidly break off to the side, thinking they can escape while the living tank of a Grimm chases the main group. She grimaces as she hears their screams, as in their haste to flee they run straight into a group of Beowolves and Ursas that were lying in wait.

The Gigant Deathstalker screeches in triumph as it finally frees itself from the tangle she, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Nora knocked it into, it's monstrous limbs once more getting it into motion as it begins to leak black ooze, more Grimm forming from the drops.

Ruby wants to go and help them, despite her self imposed duty to act as the rearguard. She can hear them fighting back desperately, several beos and an ursa roaring in pain, but it's too high of a risk and with the Gigant Deathstalker about to be back on their asses she wouldn't make the entire group stop to save a few.

"Wolfy! What the fuck is going on back there?!" Diane roars over comms as the sounds of combat can be heard in the background before she clicks off.

"Keep running! Don't break off for nothin, and stick together if you want to live to get ta second base!" She orders as she watches a sole girl emerge from the woods in a panic, not realizing how close she is to the massive Grimm. Before she can become the Gigant's next victim, Nora is there unleashing a salvo of grenades while Weiss and Pyrrha order the girl to run, which she does.

"Wolfy now is so not the time for stupid sex jokes." Aqua comments calmly out over the comms. "But I'm keeping them moving with Shion!" She adds as the report of her rifle is heard.

"It wasn't a joke." Ruby deadpans. "Big Daddy's back on the move!"

"OH SHIT! Barrage of feathers incoming!" Ruby and the others hear Blake yells over the comms.

"Somebody fuck that fucking overgrown parrot up!" Diane yells.

"I'm working on it!" Shion can be heard yelling back as her rifle can be heard firing.

Ruby looked ahead to see the barrage of feathers rain down on the heads of the fleeing group. "Aqua?! Aqua are you there?!" Ruby yelled back over the comms.

"Y-yeah, nearly became a meerkat kebab." They could hear her breathing heavily. "Getting everyone back on the road."

"Ruby!" Weiss calls out. "We need some more help back here!"

"We'll keep going." Diane calls out. "Bubbles, we lose anyone in that attack?" She asks quietly.

Ruby growls as she charges the Gigant, Crescent Rose a blur as she and Nora renew their heavy attacks while Pyrrha supports them at range with well placed shots to the Grimm's eyes. To their surprise, Weiss manages to trap several of its legs with a gravity glyph, and the two heavies are quick to capitalize. Using a coordinated attack, they manage to break two of the ancient Grimm's legs off at vital joints, causing it to collapse and buy them some more time to withdraw back to the main group, Pyrrha and Ruby managing to shoot out two of its eyes as they fall back, while Weiss uses all the ice dust in her rapier to freeze it to the ground.

"Sit rep!" The wolf faunus roars as her group quickly reloads.

"I don't see seven in total. Don't know if any of them are still alive." Aqua finally informs them. "I can't double back to look either."

"Keep going, it's still a way to the cliffs." Ruby orders as they keep moving themselves, while staying aware of the Gigant. "Blake, I need you to keep pressure on that overgrown feather duster. Organize anyone with a gun, grenade launcher, I don't give two shits if their weapon shoots rubber fucking chickens! Keep that Nevermore from hitting you guys again, but keep moving!" Ruby orders as her rear guard approaches the field of feathers.

"I'll do my best!" Blake replies. "But we're going to run out of ammo sooner or later, Ruby! What then?"

"Throw that jackass I chased away from Amy last night at it. Maybe the Nevermore'll eat 'em and decide we taste just as bad." Diane offers.

"Ha ha." Ruby deadpans as she suddenly grabs Weiss and explodes into rose petals to avoid a group of Beowolves led by a big Alpha. Nora and Pyrrha roar in a rage as they quickly and efficiently deal with the beos while Ruby reappears a short distance away and sighs. "Too close."

"So is that Gigant." Weiss reminds her as she looks up at the Reaper. Her dress is torn and definitely ruined, but the heiress is still standing proudly. "I have no intentions of dying today, Ruby. We still have a burgeoning relationship to discuss at a later date."

"Weiss, we survive this, and I'm definitely rethinking my no dating idea." She admits grimly as Pyrrha and Nora rejoin them.

"Ruby, at this rate, we will be overwhelmed soon." Pyrrha pants out. The normally brilliant and shiny hoplight is covered in black ichor, and one of her greaves is dented and cracked.

Nora nods, the hammer wielder having lost her jacket in the last skirmish. "Yeah. Don't get me wrong, this is how I wanna go out, but not before I have a chance to make sure I'm a legend first."

Ruby nods as she motions for them to get moving, the Gigant's roar of rage echoing around them. "Me either. Let's get moving."

Soon enough, the four women hit the area where the Nevermore struck last, all of them staring in horror at the dead, who never stood a chance from the ranged attack from the skies.

"Help me! Oh Goddess help me!"

Ruby only needs a moment to spot the young man, his leg pinned to the ground by one of the Nevermores feathers. Never hesitating, she rushes over and slides to the ground next to him. "Cover me!" She orders.

"Wolfy, it's Squirrelly. I got good news and bad news."

"Talk to me." She replies as she rips one of her sleeves off her blouse, tying it around the young man's leg above the feather. "I'm sorry, we don't have time."

"Do it!" He replies through gritted teeth, giving her permission.

"Ok, so good news we see the cliffs." Diane continues. "The bad news is there's another set of fucking ruins with open bridges, and fuckface is still in the area."

"I'm really sorry about this." With a sad look on her face, she takes her hatchet off her hip, and with one clean slice she severs his leg below the tightly tied sleeve, wincing as he screams in pain.

"Ruby! What do you want us to do?!" Aqua calls out as weapons can be heard firing.

"Risk it. If the cliffs are right past the ruins, we're going to have to make a break for it anyway." She orders as Weiss moves next to her, a handful of ice dust in her hand. Putting it on the stump despite the blood and viscera, she soon has a cap of ice set on it, the other three nodding in approval.

"Ummmm, Ruby?" Nora calls out as the ground begins to shake. "I think your new boyfriend's coming!"

"Fuck that. I'm the poster girl for lesbians everywhere. I don't do real dicks, just fake ones that buzz." She replies as she picks Crescent Rose back up, leaving her hatchet buried in the ground. "You three take him and haul ass. I'm gonna do a stupid."

"No." Nora declares as she looks at Pyrrha. "Like she said, haul ass. See you back at the cliffs." She adds as she moves to stand next to the Reaper.

To both their surprises, Weiss moves to Ruby's other side, her grip on Myrtenaster turning her knuckles white. "Without me, you two won't last two minutes."

Ruby smiles. "Go Pyrrha. Keep 'em moving. If you have time, grab the spare comm from Diane."

"Yes Ruby. The Goddesses be with you three!" She calls out as she adjusts the young man in her arms and sprints in the direction of the gunfire and cawing.

"What's the plan, Boss?" Nora asks as the three of them stand shoulder to shoulder, the ground now moving with growing violence.

"Weiss, try to slip it again with Ice or stop it with gravity. Nora, put every single grenade you can in its face. While Weiss has it slipping around or stuck, I'll try to knock it down again." She orders as she pulls the scythe blade back and locks it in place. "Oh, definitely try not to die." She adds as she reaches up to her comm. "Bubbles, how are things there?"

"Well, they could be alot better." The meerkat faunus admits. "But Big Bird's evil cousin in law is just circling. We got people already heading across the bridges and up the stairway to heaven."

"Hey! Couldn't we get sued for saying that?" Blake asks. "Keep moving! No one cares if you just lost your stupid hat!"

"I ain't saying shit." Ruby replies as the Gigant Deathstalker breaks free from the nearby treeline and approaches the three initiates with far more caution than it's been showing up to this point.

"I think we got its attention." Ruby points out as they watch the cargo van sized pincers clack as it stops a short distance away.

"My sister would love to claim you as a summon." Weiss smirks as she spins Myrtenaster's dust cylinders to blue dust.

"Same plan?" Nora asks as she keeps her grenade launcher at high ready, her muscles already twitching in anticipation.

Ruby nods as her scythe begins to glow, along with her eyes. "Beat his ass!" She roars as she bursts forward with her semblance, war scythe already raised to strike. The Gigant roars, answering the challenge as it surges forward on its remaining legs, stinger raised to strike as pincers open wide to catch and tear any of the three women apart the second they make a fatal error…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Blake grimaces as all hell breaks loose. Everyone, initiates and Grimm heard the Gigant roar, followed by explosions. They had all been distracted for that one split second, and the Ancient Nevermore took full advantage. Folding its great wings, it dives towards the smaller of the two bridges with a caw of triumph, destroying it in the middle and sending a group of twenty something initiates tumbling to their deaths, all of them screaming in terror.

But Blake is already on the move as she puts Gambol into a spin while she looks around and finally spots… "DIANE! GRAB MY HAND!" She roars as she launches her weapon at a corner piece of the ruins, the razor sharp blade catching easily.

"GET ME TO THE BASTARD!" The squirrel faunus roars back as she takes off running parallel to the panther, while taking her hand as ordered. The two faunus women leap from the edge, Blake holding tightly to her ribbon as she grunts at the added weight of the heavy tank. But that extra weight proved to be a boon as they begin to swing, the Nevermore still moving in the right direction needed.

"NOW!" Blake launches Diane, who's roar catches the attention of the Grimm, making it pause in midair. But the Grimm soon caws loudly in pain as Diane lands a direct hit to one large beady eye with the hooked side of the warhammer's head, blinding the Grimm on its left side. With a growl, the squirrel faunus woman uses the haft of her warhammer to climb up further, until she hoists herself up to its head, which she slowly stands up on, her facial expression promising more pain to come.

"Hey shithead!" Diane roars as she sets Gideon into a spin, the weapon trailing flames behind it. "Watch this shit!" She screams as she brings her weapon down in a ruthless arc, slamming it into its other eye and actually cracking it's skull from the force.

The Ancient Nevermore, long the undesputed King of the Skies over the Emerald Forest screams in real pain as it tries to throw the muscular woman off. But it's blindness prevents it from seeing Yang leap up with assistance from an arriving Pyrrha, who sent her flying with a thrust from her shield. Reaching its beak, the blonde brawler sets her feet and left hand firmly as she begins to fire blast after blast down it's throat with her right, silencing the Grimm while shredding its insides with fire dust infused buckshot.

"Let's bail!" Diane yells, the brawler nodding in agreement. The two tanks leap free just in time to avoid a renewed salvo from the various gunners, both on the ruins as well as those who have reached the tops of the cliffs and refuse to simply walk away now that their goal is achieved.

"What the hell do we do now?!" Aqua calls out as she reaches for another magazine, only to feel leather instead. "Oh shit! I'm out!"

"Me too!" Shion yells as she lowers a pistol.

"It's hide is still too tough!" Amy adds as she climbs up Diane's back to hang onto her shoulders.

"Incoming!" Blake yells as the nevermore begins to launch feathers indiscriminately, while silently screaming in agony still.

"I got regrets." Diane mutters as the group of girls watch the feathers fly towards them, all of them realizing it's too late to move.

"Nora, I will always love you and Ren." Pyrrha admits quietly.

But to all their surprises, a shield of ice appears over them, the feathers hammering into it mercilessly. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU DUMBASSES TO KEEP MOVING!" Ruby roars as she, Weiss, and Nora break free from the woods at a sprint.

"RUBY! WEISS!" Blake calls out in relief, surprising herself at the addition of the heiress's name.

Ruby slides to a stop, Weiss and Nora doing the same as they all watch the Nevermore scream silently and continue to fling feathers in all directions. "Fuck me but that thing's pissed!" The Reaper declares in amazement.

"Yeah, me and Yang fucked it up." Diane informs her as the dome begins to crack.

"Where's the Deathstalker?!" Amy calls out in fright as they watch the cracks get bigger.

"Don't worry about it." Ruby replies as she studies their surroundings quickly, a smile forming on her face. "Blake, how far can you stretch that ribbon of yours?"

The panther smiles. "How far do you need?"

"Across those two pillars. Yang, you, Aqua, and Shion help her hang on!" Turning, she looks at Diane and Pyrrha. "Use Gideon and your semblance to pull back on the ribbon, and yes I figured it out already Pyrrha. Weiss!"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Can you give me a row of Glyphs up the wall?"

The heiress nods as she spins to black dust. "I can! I'll try to stop it at the top, ok?"

"Nora! Come on!" Ruby pulls Crescent Rose back into a scythe, a large crack in the blade. "We got a Birdy to catch!" She adds as the others swiftly follow her orders. Looking around, she spots Ren and Jaune already at the top of the cliffs and points to the Nevermore. "KEEP SHOOTING THAT MOTHERFUCKER!"

Ren nods as a renewed salvo erupts from the gunners with him, bullets, grenades, even a rocket hammering into the Grimm and forcing it closer to the cliff face, which is exactly what she needs.

"What do you need from me?" The ginger asks as she runs up.

"I need you to hit Crescent Rose with everything you got left when I say now, ok?" The wolf faunus orders before leaping onto the makeshift slingshot, motioning for her to follow.

The Mistrali woman nods as she joins the faunus, both of them standing on their weapons. "Gonna finish off your scythe if I do."

"Do it." Ruby growls as the Nevermore blunders into their range. "NOW!"

Pyrrha and Diane release Gideon's hook from the slingshot, launching them towards the injured Grimm. Weiss takes Myrtenaster in both hands and slashes upwards, sending a row of black Glyphs up the cliff face, then stops it with a look of determination on her face.

Everyone else present watches as Ruby lands on the bottom most glyph, her eyes glowing brightly as she hooks the doomed Nevermore around the neck with Crescent Rose. Nora herself lands on the feathered chest, a firm grip on its feathers and the barrel of her grenade launcher pointed downward.

And then Ruby Rose-Garibaldi launches the three of them skyward, using every last bit of aura she has left to fuel her semblance and keep them moving, Nora contributing by using the concussive force of her grenades to keep them moving ever upward and towards the edge of the cliffs.

Weiss waits, the topmost glyph spinning faster and faster as it turns even darker. Hoping her timing is as precise as it needs to be, while watching the woman she is beginning to like more and more climb closer and closer until she suddenly thrusts forward, the glyph stopping the Nevermore.

"RUBY NOW!"

"NOW!" Ruby roars as she feels the nevermore stop, caught firmly by Weiss's gravity glyph. Nora comes up roaring, her own forward momentum not halted like the Nevermore's as Magnhild spins into a warhammer, the ginger already putting it into a powerful swing that connects solidly with the blunt side of the scythe. The Nevermore's head goes flying from the combined force of the two mighty weapons, while Ruby and Nora both soar into the air amidst the triumphant cries of the gathered initiates.

But Ruby watched as the blade of her precious weapon, which has been her constant companion since it's creation shattered from the blow. But, she has to admit, a fitting end for her beautiful weapon as she and Nora land on edge of the cliff, the Mistrali woman holding her own Warhammer in the air in triumph as Ruby's long hair and cloak flutter in the breeze, the proud remains of her Crescent Rose still in hand, her duty to protect her mistress as well as others fulfilled…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Shion Negras, Amy Moon, Aqua Burrell, and Diane Brunneis the four of you collected the White Knight pieces, and will be known as team SAAD, lead by Shion Negras." Ozpin announces at the podium, a tired look in his eyes. "Once again, congratulations to you all, and welcome to Beacon Academy." He finishes before walking off stage.

Ruby begins to snicker, while Yang looks absolutely furious. The good mood over their team effort after defeating the Nevermore lasted only until arriving back at the ballroom, when Yang found out that not only had Amy and Shion not picked their artifacts, but her own partner had picked theirs as well as Ruby's and Weiss's. Which means that…

"Ok, that's the last of em all, team." Ruby declares as she stands. "I need some food, a hot shower, and a nice warm bed."

"Need someone to cuddle with?" Weiss asks slyly, making Blake glare at her.

"Nooooooo. Not tonight anyway." She looks at them all sadly. "I'm not gonna get a lot of sleep tonight."

"Wolfy!" Aqua calls out as she hops down off the stage. "Don't start with all the self blaming shit!"

"Yeah, not your fault." Diane backs the meerkat faunus up as she joins them, Amy sitting on one of her broad shoulders.

"I coulda done more." She mutters.

"Like hell you could have." Aqua almost yells. "You did everything you possibly could and it even cost you Crescent Rose, if it weren't for you so many more people would be dead."

"But-" Ruby tried to speak but was cut off by Aqua.

"But nothing, I've seen you blame yourself for stuff that was out of your control and I'm not going to watch you do it again here." Aqua's tone was both stern and serious but it also held a hint of concern and caring.

"I…..' Ruby was going to retort but couldn't, she knew what her friend was getting at and it was pointless to fight her on the matter.

"Good, now let's get something to eat, I'm starving." The meerkat smiles at her best friend. "Besides, others are watching and they both look ready to cuddle you the entire night to make you feel better."

The Reaper shakes her head as Weiss walks up and takes her arm like normal, Blake moving to her open side. "Bubbles, shut it."

"Yeah Bubbles, shut it." Yang grumbles as she storms past, Shion and Amy in tow along with several other former Signal students. "Stop ruining the hero of the day's buzz."

"What did you say?!" Ruby glares at the blonde as her hands clenched into fists. "I'm no hero!"

"Well you sure acted like one! Barking orders like you're your dad, and expecting everyone to just obey. And you looked like you enjoyed getting to be a hero in a red cape!" Yang taunts. "Even struck a hell of a pose with your busted up weapon!"

Shion sighs. "Yang, enough." Shion declares as she grabs the Brawler's arm. "Being petty doesn't suit you."

Diane and Aqua move to flank Ruby, along with Blake and Weiss remaining in place at her sides. But Ruby herself is furious enough for her aura to be manifesting visibly. And Yang's begins to rise in challenge, a wicked grin on the blonde's face.

"Ruby? Can you escort me to our new dorm room." Weiss suddenly asks. "I'm not hungry, and my dress is ruined."

"Yeah. Lost my appetite too." She replies as she breaks the glaring contest between herself and Yang to look at the heiress. "And you're almost indecent, ain't ya?"

"I fear I may need to invest in much more durable battle wear." She agrees as the two of them walk off. "Can you recommend any place?"

"Yeah, Ashley's. Her stuff's the best." The Reaper replies as they walk out of the auditorium, the doors closing behind them.

Blake however has taken Ruby's place, glaring at the brawler. "That was uncalled for."

"Says you. You didn't go to school with her. She was a bossy little shit at Signal, and she's still a bossy little shit now." Yang counters as she folds her arms across her chest.

"She's our team leader." The panther points out bluntly. "And whether you want to admit it or not, she saved a hell of a lot of lives out there today by taking charge. What were you doing in the meantime? Hmmm? It wasn't you out there calling out orders or even making sure they were followed."

"Cause I'm not a leader, I'm just a beater." She replies without hesitation. "But she's not my leader, and she will never be my leader."

"Yang, seriously, enough." Shion repeats herself. "Let's go grab some dinner and talk, ok? I owe you an apology for earlier."

"Save it." The blonde declares as she turns on her heels and continues to storm off, the same group as before turning to follow her.

All except for Amy, who looks up at Diane with tears in her eyes. "Why is she being this way?"

Diane shakes her head. "I dunno partner, but I'm with Ruby. Lost my appetite too. You want me to get you to the cafeteria?"

She shakes her head. "I want to go lay down. Today was long enough without this same old argument starting."

Blake blinks at that declaration. "This is nothing new?"

Aqua shakes her head. "Ruby's a hell of a natural leader, and a lot of the students in our year and even some of the older ones took to listening to her. All except for Yang and her circle of friends."

Amy nods. "Yang hates her, and nobody knows why. And… and I'm too tired to deal with it. All she's going to do now is complain about Ruby, eat herself stupid, and complain some more until Shion finally gets her to stop."

Blake sighs. "I got myself a difficult to deal with partner, didn't I?" She asks aloud.

"Yeah. Come on Kitty. You guys get to rest, I have to clean out the dust lines on Gideon so they don't get clogged up." The squirrel faunus declares as she turns to leave. "Takes a while to do."

Aqua nods. "Look, we aren't saying Yang's a bad person. She's actually a pretty decent human being as long as she's not around Ruby." She reassures the panther, who's taken the ribbon off from around her ears to let them breath for a bit while her tail unwraps from her waist. "And she's not a hater, Amy can attest to that."

The diminutive wolf faunus nods nervously. "She's looked out for me since we started at Signal. Talon too, but he died last year."

Blake sighs. "I heard. Look, I got a few cans of tuna in my things. Why don't we just avoid a tense situation?"

Diane nods while chuckling at Amy climbing up to sit on her broad shoulders. "Sounds good. I always have trail mix and fruit. I don't eat a whole lot of junk food like Aqua."

"Oh shut up!"

"Come on." The panther motions for them to follow her, grateful to have at least made a few new friends out of the madness of the day. Now if only she could figure out a way to get her partner and her new team leader to get along…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Afterwards: An Interesting Story

Willow Schnee stares at the new summon before her, wondering how in the ten hells Weiss defeated…

"The Goddesses be praised…" Her partner, Salome breathes out as she stands next to the heiress. "Ye don't think it killed her?"

Willow shakes her head as she looks at her partner, who is an average height blonde woman with brilliant purple eyes, a natural hourglass figure, and dressed in a form fitting white peasant styled dress with dust filled runes along the sleeves, along with matching blue tights and ankle high low heeled boots. "My sister could not have defeated a Gigant Deathstalker on her own, Salome! Not without my help!"

"To my thinking, surren ye be right." She admits quietly. "Perhaps ye should call?"

"Tomorrow, she feels absolutely exhausted." Willow replies as she walks forward and examines the Grimm, who stands patiently. "Ah, I see how she claimed it for us."

"How, love?" The dust mage asks.

The heiress smiles as she points to the top of its carapace, an obvious shatter point on the top. "Someone weakened it's armor enough to allow Weiss to strike last." She stops and closes her eyes, shaking her head a moment later. "She's asleep, warm, and comfortable."

Salome giggles. "Ay would wager she's curled up with someone. Yur sister's a cuddle bug."

"You would know, you two dated for what? Two years?"

"Aye, and ay miss her still." Salome admits quietly. "But ay let her go, and with no regrets, Willow. Ay didn't make her as happy as someone else could."

Willow Schnee smiles as she dispells the summon before taking her partner's arm. "Come along, twit. Let's get some rest."

"Aye." Salome agrees with a smile. The two women return to their dorm room, their own first day of classes looming in their own future.


End file.
